Nega Ben
by lobo solitario
Summary: La historia jamás contada de Nega Ben. Todo su trayecto desde la adquisición del Omnitrix hasta luego de lo conocido en la serie.
1. Recordando el pasado

**Hola a todos. Este no es mi primer ni mi único FanFic, pero si lo es en esta plataforma. Al inicio les mostraré las indicaciones y explicaciones, por favor leerlas antes de pasar a la trama, es para evitar confusiones.**

 **Se les pide paciencia, los capítulos serán publicados aproximadamente cada mes (puede que antes o un poquito después) pues tengo otras historias, una enciclopedia de zoología, una carrera universitaria que seguir y pasantías que hacer.**

 **Todas las opiniones son respetados y aceptados, si tiene alguna crítica, por favor que sea constructiva. Tengo los brazos abiertos a cualquier idea.**

* * *

EXPLICACIONES

*Hay dos tiempos en la serie, uno presente y uno pasado. Ambos son separados por líneas y también el formato de cada uno es diferente. El tiempo presente es en formato normal, mientras que el pasado va en _cursiva_.

*Las líneas no solo dividen tiempos, también dividen cambios de escena. Estar pendientes al tipo de formato.

*La línea de tiempo de esta historia/serie no sigue junto con la original, algunos detalles si pasaron, pero la gran mayoría son ficticios propios.

*Aunque el personaje viene de Ben 10: Omniverse, el estilo de animación sería de FA/SA.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA

 **Lector, este Fic puede tener escenas oscuras y llenas de desesperación. Aunque es acto para todo público, si prefieres algo lleno de momentos felices, estás en el lugar equivocado.**

* * *

 **TRAMA**

Eran ya las 6:00 PM/18:00. Ben se encontraba caminando por las calles silenciosas de Bellwood, él no era un héroe, pero tampoco era exactamente un villano. Solo un chico con ciertos problemas personales que rondaban su cabeza a diario.

Había salido de la escuela hace poco, las instituciones correcionales lo obligaban a asistir a escuelas especiales.

Era hora de comer algo. Vagaba por las calles en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras caminaba, veía a las personas que andaban en grupos y sonreían, él no tenía amigos con quien hacer eso, así que solo hacía una pequeña mueca al ver eso.

Entró a Burguer Shack y sin decir una sola palabra, quien atendía (que lo conoce), ya sabe cual era su orden. Al poco tiempo se la entregó y Ben pagó sin decir nada.

Al salir se transformó en un Necrofriggiano y voló a la torre más alta que tenía Bellwood. Se colocó en el techo y se destransformó. Una vez allí, se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a comer. Le gustaba ese lugar, ya que allí nadie lo veía, pero él si podía verlo todo. Era el mejor lugar según él, para poder reflexionar y pensar.

La luna era llena ese día, y no pudo evitar quedar cautivado por ella mientras comía, aunque su cara era inexpresiva. Quedarse mirándola fijamente lo llevó a recordar cosas de su pasado...

* * *

Recuerdos

 _Ben, era un niño de 10 años de edad. Tenía una vida que podría adentrarse dentro de lo normal, aunque no del todo. Su familia era algo disfuncional, no tenía muchos amigos en la escuela en la que asistía en ese entonces porque era inteligente, pero algo torpe._

 _Al llegar a su casa, siempre andaba deprimido y solitario. Su madre, quien era que notaba más su estado de animo siempre iba a donde él a preguntarle como le fue o que le sucedió. Ben, nunca le hacía caso y mientras ella le hablaba con dulzura, él la ignoraba y se encerraba en su habitación._

 _Unas vacaciones, su mamá había hablado con su suegro, Max Tennyson y habían planificado pasarse tan solo una semana juntos en familia. Su esposo, Carl, era algo frustrado debido a los problemas que tenía en el trabajo y ella pensaba que el viaje sería bueno tanto para Ben como para él._

 _Max accedió inmediatamente, pero pensaba en que incluir en ese pequeño viaje relajador de una semana a su otro hijo junto con su esposa e hijos (Gwen y Ken), contribuiría bastante a que sea un viaje inolvidable._

 _Costó mucho convencer a Carl del viaje, pero finalmente ella lo logró._

 _Ben se encontraba en su habitación jugando video juegos. La puerta estaba media abierta y Sandra tocó, pero ya tenía medio cuerpo asomado en la habitación._

 _ **Sandra** : Cariño, sé que no te consulté antes si era una buena idea, pero ya todo está planeado._

 _Ben no decía nada, ni quitaba la mirada de la pantalla de televisión._

 _ **Sandra** : -Suspiro- Nos iremos en familia con tu abuelo Max y nos acompañaran tu tío Frank junto con tu tía Lily y tus primos. _

_Ben soltó el control y lentamente miró a su mamá._

 _ **Ben** : Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo. -Dijo con voz serena y tranquila, pero a la vez se sentía cierta incomodidad debajo de esa tranquilidad._

 _ **Sandra** : Hijo, sé como te sientes y..._

 _ **Ben** : ¡No! no sabes como me siento, ni siquiera sabes lo que se siente ser yo.-Dijo con furia._

 _ **Sandra** : Lo que trato de decir es que... -mira entristecida hacia el suelo- este viaje ha sido organizado especialmente para ti y demostrarte que realmente cuentas con nuestro apoyo._

 _ **Ben** : Yo no tengo nada, no tengo familia... -Dijo entre dientes cruzándose de brazos._

* * *

Eso último que dijo era algo que se arrepentiría por toda su vida de haber dicho.

Sus ojos se aguaron mientras masticaba su cena. No pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al recordar eso. Fue tan tonto, no sabía lo que tenía ni lo que decía. Se había dejado llevar por la ira de pasar vergüenzas y rechazos cuando tenía 10 años que olvidó a quienes más se enfocaban en darle cariño. Suspiró profundo e iba a tomar otro bocado, pero justo cuando lo tenía casi en su boca, su mano comenzó a temblar y lanzó lejos su comida. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido en ese día hace seis años.

Cada detalle lo recordaba una y otra vez, era como si quisiera descubrir todos los factores que conllevaron al evento.

* * *

 _Pasaron varias horas y ya los bultos y maletas estaban preparados. Ellos estaban afuera de la casa esperando a que Max pasara a recogerlos. Sandra se encontraba en el medio, mientras que Ben y Carl estaban al lado de ella, uno en un lado diferente. Ella era la única que estaba motivada, Ben y Carl, ambos miraban hacia direcciones opuestas y no se hablaban. No llevaban una buena relación, Carl era muy exigente con él._

 _Poco tiempo después, Max llegó a recogerlos. Frank y Lily se desmontaron del vehículo corriendo a saludar. Carl, cambió de actitud al ver a su hermano. Gwen y Ken salieron después y ellos estaban motivados, pero sabían la condición de Ben y como era él con los demás._

 _ **Ken** : Hola primo ¿qué tal? -Dijo extendiéndole la mano y con una gran sonrisa._

 _Ben caminó hacia él con sus manos en los bolsillos y justo cuando se topó con la mano de Ken, sacó una de sus manos. Se quedó pensativo un momento como si considerara extendérsela y luego...apartó la mano de su primo de un zarpazo._

 _ **Ken** : ¡Oye! Ben continuaba su camino hacia el camper sin decir una palabra. Tenía sus manos nuevamente en los bolsillos. _

_**Gwen** : Es un odioso, no me sorprende que no tenga amigos. _

_Cuando Ben escuchó eso dejó de caminar. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Esperó un par de segundos y siguió caminando hasta entrar al camper sin decir nada._

 _ **Ken** : Me da hasta miedo. _

_Frank se acercó a ambos luego de ver desde la distancia la escena._

 _ **Frank** : Vamos niños, ténganle paciencia. _

_**Gwen** : Papá, eso intentamos..._

* * *

Cada palabra dicha retumbaba en su mente como un terremoto.

Ya se había secado las lágrimas y se encontraba encima del edificio observando hacia abajo. Escondía su rostro en esa capucha. Una de sus pierna se colgaba en el borde, mientras que la otra la tenía arriba para colocar sus codos sobre la rodilla.

 **¿?** : Hola Benny... Una extraña criatura se acercó.

Ben miró levemente sin mostrar emociones. Cuando la criatura vio que Ben lo ignoró un poco, se detuvo. Sabía en qué pensaba.

 **¿?** : ¿Otra vez recordándolos? Oh vamos Ben, olvida eso y vive en el presente, tu hermanito te necesita -Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se señalaba así mismo.

 **Ben:** ¿Qué quieres? Argit. -Habló por primera vez con ese tono apagado y seco.

 **Argit** : ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Crees que solo vengo a verte por interés? ¿Ya no puedo hacerle una visita a... mi hermanito? -Puso cara de aludido.

Ben se quedó mirándolo aún inexpresivo. Ninguno dijo nada en el momento siguiente.

Rapidamente se le volvió a hacer una sonrisa en la cara a Argit y corrió justo al lado de Ben, puso sus manos en los hombros de él y trató de "animarlo" agitándolo.

 **Argit** : Una nueva mercancía viene y necesito que vayas a echarle un vistazo.

Ben levantó la mirada para ver a Argit a los ojos.

 **Ben** : Sabes que no puedo estar en esto. Ya me han amenazado los Plomeros con encerrarme nuevamente.

Argit alzó una ceja.

 **Argit** : Es que... eres mi única esperanza -se puso de rodillas frente a Ben y a llorar (falsamente)- si no me ayudas no tendré que comer y no podré pagar mis deudas ¿No quieres que termine convertido en una alfombra?

Ben no le respondió nada, esperó par de segundos y se levantó colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Argit lo veía y entendió que eso era un "si".

 **Argit** : ¡Eso es Benny! Sabía que no dejarías desamparado a tu compa.

Caminaban despacio hacia el lugar, Argit iba hablándole a Ben par de cosas, pero este no lo escuchaba, tenía sus pensamientos lejanos. Seguía recordando todo.

* * *

 _En el camper iban todos. Cantaban con alegría, pero Ben estaba mirando por la ventana el camino._

 _ **Max** : Vamos Ben, canta con nosotros. -Dijo conduciendo y mirando a Ben por el retrovisor. _

_Ben solo lo miró, pero no le hizo caso. En su lugar tomó su MP3 y se puso a escuchar música._

 _ **Max** : Uno quiere ayudarlo, pero él no lo permite. -Le dijo a Sandra luego de mirar la acción evasiva de Ben. _

_**Sandra** : No le gusta este tipo de cosas. Una vez me llamaron de la escuela. Ben estaba cantando en un viaje escolar junto con los demás, pero habían planeado humillarlo. Le quitaron todo y lo hicieron andar sin ropa. _

_**Lily** : Los niños pueden ser crueles, es una pena que lo hayan traumatizado así._

 _Mientras los adultos hablaban sobre Ben y su forma antisocial de ser, Ken y Gwen estaban jugando cerca de él. Habían tratado de involucrarlo, pero él era muy odioso, prefería escuchar su música aislado._

 _ **Gwen** : Cuando lleguemos al campamento, será fantástico. _

_**Ken** : Ya quiero comer los malvadiscos. _

_**Gwen** : Y yo quiero que llegue el día del lago. Amo nadar._

 _Ben había bajado el volumen de la música para, disimuladamente, escuchar la conversación de sus primos._

 _ **Ben** : No debería gustarte, en el bosque hay muchos insectos... -Interrumpió lo que decían sin previo aviso. _

_Gwen y Ken miraron a Ben al mismo tiempo. Este tenía su barbilla sobre su mano. El codo de esa mano estaba sobre la mesa._

 _ **Gwen** : Oh vaya, miren quien por fin habló. _

_**Ken** : Oye primo, traje mis videojuegos ¿quieres jugar algo?_

 _En su interior quería decir que si, pero tenía miedo de ser engañado y que terminara siendo una mala broma de Ken y Gwen para burlarse de él. Sin responderle nada, subió el volumen de lo que escuchaba, para ya no oírlos._

 _Ken frunció el ceño._

* * *

 _Una vez en el campamento habían armado todo para dormir afuera. Tenían los malvadiscos, la fogata estaba encendida, las tiendas estaban listas. Solo faltaba sentarse alrededor de ellas y hacer las historias._

 _ **Max** : ¿Quién comienza?_

 _Cuando preguntó eso, siendo el único frente a la fogata, los demás corrieron allí para seguirle el juego. El único que se quedó a distancia fue Ben._

 _ **Frank:** Yo quiero comenzar..._

 _Narración de Frank..._

 _"Erase una vez, en un bosque habitaba un monstruo. Los moradores de allí lo llamaban hombre pez. Caminaba como un hombre en la tierra, pero andaba como una bestia en el agua._

 _Según ellos, todas las noches debían dormirse temprano porque si el hombre pez los encontraba, los devoraría._

 _Un día, un niño malcriado no quiso irse a la cama temprano y hasta fingió hacerlo, pero cuando sus padres se durmieron salió y se fue por el bosque. Jamás lo volvieron a ver con vida, al día siguiente solo encontraron las vestimentas y huellas de pisadas que las rodeaban y tenían dirección a uno de los lagos cercanos."_

 _Fin de la narración..._

 _ **Gwen** : Uy, que miedo._

 _Ben, quien aún permanecía sentado a distancia, se levantó y se marchaba del lugar sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta._

 _ **Ken:** ¿A dónde vas? -Le preguntó a susurras. _

_Ben se detuvo y volteó hacia él._

 _ **Ben** : No quiero escuchar esto. Como si los monstruos existieran. -No se molestó en siquiera responderle en tono de susurro. No le importaba que lo escucharan los adultos. _

_La verdad era que sentía miedo, pero no lo admitiría._

* * *

 **Argit** : Oye Ben -chasqueaba los dedos varías veces- concentrate. Ya casi llegamos al lugar.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que era como si estuviera en modo automático. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde iban. Estaban cerca de un edificio abandonado en Pueblo Bajo. Se asomaron por la ventana sin entrar.

 **Argit** : Allí está la mercancía, ve a averiguar que todo esté bien. No quiero que me estafen de nuevo.

Ben se transformó en un Polimorph y pasó por debajo de la puerta. Todo estaba apagado, pero no encendió ninguna luz. Solo debía ver la mercancía y darle un reporte a Argit sobre esta.

Caja por caja iba revisando, pero aún así, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en los recuerdos de aquella noche que le arruinaría la vida.

* * *

 _Caminando entre el bosque con sus manos en los bolsillos y sus audífonos puestos. Mientras escuchaha música, observó dos "meteoritos" en el cielo._

 _ **Ben** : ¡Wow!_

 _Ben se había quedado frenado por el asombro, no podía evitar seguir con los ojos el trayecto de ambos. De un momento a otro, el primero de los meteoritos cambió de rumbo directo hacia él. Rápidamente y tratando de esquivarlo, saltó y evadió el impacto directo._

 _Al caer al suelo, ocultó su cabeza y colocó ambas manos protegiéndola. Esperaba el gran golpe, pero vio que no pasaba nada. Lentamente se levantó y vio un cráter en el lugar del impacto. Había mucho humo y tierra en el lugar. Estaba dando media vuelta para correr cuando el polvo había comenzado a disiparse mostrando al "meteorito". Era de un metal brillante, lo que llamó bastante la atención de él. Una parte de él quería correr hacia donde su familia y contarles, pero su lado solitario y curioso quería averiguar por si mismo. Se acercó a ver ese material, pensaba llevarse muestras, pero justo cuando acercó su mano, el meteorito se abrió y mostró un reloj._

 _ **Ben** : ..._

 _En un momento el reloj se enlazó a su muñeca, lo que causó un pánico terrible en un principio. Aunque fue bastante rápido, no sintió dolor alguno, ni siquiera le pesaba. En parte, eso lo calmó. No sabía que era ni de donde venía, pero sentía que estaban conectados. No pasaron muchos minutos para que Ben se tranquilizara._

 _Se sentó en un tronco caído y se puso a examinar el dispositivo pegado a su muñeca. Se veía pesado, pero era ligero y aunque trató de deslizar sus dedos entre este y su muñeca, no pudo, era como si estuviera adherido._

 _Mientras el chico le echaba un vistazo al dispositivo no se percató de que tenía compañía. En un árbol más arriba estaba alguien observándolo. Solo se veía la silueta y los ojos brillar. Algo se puso en su ojo derecho, era como una especie de lente de cámara. Con eso, examinó al joven y el dispositivo en su muñeca. Deslizándose ágilmente, casi como una serpiente, cayó al suelo y sin hacer el mínimo ruido, se acercó a Ben._

 _Ben logró hacer que el reloj emitiera un sonido y una pequeña plataforma subiera. Esta emanaba una luz verde muy brillante que podría decirse que incitaba al chico a presionarla. El alíen estaba listo para abalanzarse contra Ben cuando..._

 _ **¿?** : ¡Cuidado Ben! -De entre los árboles salieron Max, Carl, Frank, Lily, Sandra, Gwen y Ken corriendo. Habían ido tras él al escuchar el estruendo minutos antes. Mala idea._

 _El alíen empujó a Ben apartándolo del camino y sacando inmediatamente muchas armas pesadas. Tan pronto como las sacó, sin pensarlo las accionó..._

* * *

Recordar ese sonido lo hace escucharlo tal y como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento. Apretó los ojos, se agarró el pecho y suspiró como si soltara el alma.

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a su forma humana. Ya había revisado las cargas. Todas estaban completas. Iba a darle la noticia a Argit, pero cuando estaba listo para salir algo se clavó en su espalda. No tuvo tiempo de ver que era, solo se sintió mareado y cayó. Permanecía consciente aún.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron y a distancia estaba Argit grabando la escena.

 **Argit** : Benny, Benny...nunca aprendes ¿por qué estabas distribuyendo armas en el mercado negro?

Ben: ¡Aarrgit!

 **Argit:** Lo bueno es que estaba aquí para detenerte.

Ben iba a hablar nuevamente, pero Argit le disparó otra más que lo dejó oficialmente inconsciente.

* * *

Estaba en una nave patrulla. Se encontraba sentado con esposas puestas y un dispositivo que impedía su transformación. Alrededor de él habían dos plomeros grandes. Estaba tranquilo, no ponía resistencia ni amenazas de querer escapar, solo estaba allí cabizbajo. No podía creer que se dejó engañar por esa rata. Llevaba seis años conociéndolo y la gran mayoría de veces se dejaba manipular de él.

Argit ponía sus intereses por encima de quien sea. En este caso, lo que pasó era que Argit era participe de acciones ilegales, los Plomeros tenían conocimiento de ello, pero no sabían que él era el responsable. Sabiendo que Ben estaba en la mirilla, lo engañó para que fuera e inculparlo a él de esas acciones. Eso mantendría distraídos a los Plomeros por un rato en lo que se salía con las suyas.

 **¿?** : Te dije que la próxima vez que te viera aquí, iba a encerrarte en el Proyector. -Alguien había entrado directamente en la parte posterior de la patrulla, donde Ben estaba cautivo.

Ben levantó la mirada para ver a la persona que le hablaba. Lo conocía desde aquel día...

* * *

 _Aquella extraña criatura que le había arrebatado todo en un instante, estaba observando con detenimiento a Ben. No se le acercó o amenazó solo estaba allí examinándolo. Ben lo miraba con horror y lagrimas en sus ojos. Su orgullo, egocentrismo, autocompasión y pena propia hicieron que no se diera cuenta de nada. Si nunca se hubiese apartado de ellos o en el momento que el dispositivo se adherió hubiese ido a buscar ayuda probablemente aún estuvieran con vida._

 _La criatura no podía matarlo, de hacerlo, el dispositivo moriría junto con su portador. El pánico de Ben era a tal grado que el dispositivo debía protegerlo. Sin previo aviso lo transformó en un ser de fuego. Ben/Pyronite se dio cuenta de que había sido cambiado de forma, sentía miedo por la transformación, pero algo le decía que debía pelear, que no cuestionara y se dejara llevar por lo que sintiera en ese momento._

 _La criatura tenía una oportunidad de atacarlo. Al haber dejado de ser humano, el joven resistiría ataques. Así buscaría noquearlo sin necesidad de causarle un daño fatal que terminara afectando al dispositivo y poder llevárselo._

 _Ben/Pyronite comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego. No estaba seguro de cómo lo hacía, solo sentía el deseo de atacar y se dejaba llevar por el instinto. La criatura las esquivaba con gran agilidad y aparente facilidad, buscaba acercarsele para incapacitarlo, pero Ben sentía esa adrenalina fluyendo y no podía parar. En un momento la criatura se acercó bastante, pero fue agarrado por Ben/Pyronite y lanzado a unos 10 m de distancia. Cayó en unos arboles haciendo que uno de estos se rompiera y le cayera encima. Desde que la criatura se levantó sobando su cabeza, Ben/Pyronite comenzó a lanzarle abundante fuego causando un incendio en el bosque._

 _El alíen extraño aún estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero vio a una nave acercándose. Frunció el ceño y se escabulló._

 _Ben/Pyronite no podía dejar de lanzar fuego apesar de que ya no había amenaza. El dispositivo causó la destransformación cayendo Ben de rodillas envuelto en lagrimas mientras todo ardía a su alrededor. La nave aterrizó y unos seres armados corrieron hacia él. Cuando llegaron lo vieron causando el incendio y a la distancia estaba Max Tennyson y parte de su familia sin vida._

 _Cuatro de los seres lo rodearon y le apuntaban con un arma. Ben no les hacía caso, estaba practicamente en pánico y lloraba desconsoladamente. Mientras uno de esos seres, el cual llevaba un casco puesto, se acercó a Ben. Justo cuando estaba en frente de él, su casco se abrió revelando su cara._

 _ **¿?** : Niño, soy el Magistrado Gilhil -Hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba con toda seriedad- y quedas bajo arresto._

 _Cuando lo dijo, dos de los que andaban con él agarraron a Ben. Uno para cada brazo. El magistrado se acercó aún más y le puso unas esposas. Ben seguía llorando mucho y en ningún momento levantó la mirada para verlo._

* * *

 _Dentro de la nave patrulla, Ben aún seguía llorando cabizbajo, pero ya estaba un poco más calmado. El magistrado lo veía. Este joven humano le llamaba la atención, era tan solo un niño humano pre-puberto. Parecía inofensivo, pero al recibir la alerta de tecnología nivel 20 en la Tierra y llegar rápidamente lo captaron en el acto. Tenía un incendio descontrolado que tuvo que apagar y un grupo de humanos muertos. Definitivamente para él este niño no era lo que aparentaba, era peligroso. Debía procesarlo y saber que lo llevó a causar tal atrocidad._

 _ **Ben** : Sé lo que está pensando -Rompió el silencio. Apenas le salía la voz. _

_El magistrado solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. No le respondió nada._

 _ **Ben** : Yo no... -suspiro- ...he hecho nada. -Aun corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil** : Hay mucha evidencia en tu contra muchacho ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?_

* * *

 **Magistrado Gilhil:** No importa que tanto hable contigo, siempre vuelves a lo mismo ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor? -Le repitió la misma pregunta de aquella vez.

Ben solo se limitó a suspirar y guardar silencio, miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera directamente hacia el magistrado. Se encogió un poco de hombros.

El magistrado lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que no hablaría nada al respecto, por lo menos no en ese momento. Sin nada más que decir, se fue del lugar hacia la parte delantera de la patrulla, dejando a Ben solo con los cadetes.


	2. ¿Algo a tu favor?

* Las mismas reglas... cursiva (pasado), fuente normal (presente); línea horizontal separa cambio de escena y también cambio de tiempos.

* No dejaron sus comentarios del capítulo anterior -_-" ...

* * *

 _El joven humano se encontraba dentro de una celda pequeña. No era muy sofisticada, solo tenía una cama pequeña y algo dura, en una parte se veía un lavamanos y en una esquina un escusado sencillo. Estaba a oscuras._

 _Ben se encontraba sentado en la cama con sus rodillas al pecho mientras las abrazaba y aunque ya no estaba llorando, en sus mejillas aún se veían lágrimas sin secar. Escondía ligeramente su rostro entre las piernas. Estaba mas calmado, pero pensativo._

 _Al principio de el día se encontraba evitando a su familia en lo que se esperaba que fuera un viaje familiar corriente y en la noche lo había perdido todo y estaba siendo acusado por alienigenas. Si la situación fuera diferente, estaría asombrado, pero actualmente estaba más en shock que impresionado._

 _De un momento a otro el dispositivo en su muñeca comenzó a pitar de forma intermitente llamando su atención, había estado tan sumerso en sus pensamientos que había ignorado completamente la presencia de este. Ben no mostró emociones, por lo menos no muy notorias. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lentamente subió su mano a la altura de ella. Al mirarlo, el dispositivo dejó de pitar y en su lugar emanaba una luz verde brillante algo hipnotizante. Ben no podía explicar el porque, pero sentía como si este lo llamara._

 _Era extraño, al verse con el asesino y estar en peligro había cambiado a lo que parecía una antorcha humanoide que le impidió sufrir daños mayores. No comprendía nada de lo que había pasado._

 _Iba a indagar en el dispositivo cuando escuchó pasos afuera. Sintió algo y vio como la luz del pasillo se iluminó y alguien entró, abrió la celda y se paró justo en el medio de esta. Era el alien que lo encerró allí. Ben no se quitó de su posición, solo había levantado la mirada para verlo._

 _El magistrado estaba allí examinando al chico, se veía más calmado que hace par de horas, aparentemente ya estaba listo para comenzar a ser procesado. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Déjame ver tus manos, chico._

 _Ben lo pensó dos veces, pero luego accedió. Lentamente las levantó en dirección al alíen. Este no dijo nada, sólo le colocó unas esposas y le dio la espalda._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Sígueme._

* * *

 _Se encontraban en una habitación muy iluminada, habían cámaras en varios lados. Era una especie de habitación para interrogatorios. En el medio de esta había una mesa, Ben estaba en un extremo y el magistrado en otro. Ben se encontraba mirándola con una combinación de miedo y curiosidad, mientras que el magistrado solo veía al joven sin despegarle la mirada._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Muy bien... -se puso a leer unos papeles que tenía en la mesa. Allí ya tenía todos los datos del niño y algunas respuestas a preguntas que le haría a continuación, solo debía ver que tan sincero comenzaba a ser el chico con él- te haré una serie de preguntas en las que tendrás que ser sincero. O cooperas o te obligaremos a hacerlo. -Dijo con mucha serenidad._

 _El magistrado se quedó mirando al niño atentamente. Aún mostraba una cara de preocupación y mucha angustia, pero sus movimientos corporales le decían que internamente estaba en peores condiciones de las que expresaba. Sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia, este niño era altamente sospechoso de asesinato y de crear un fuerte incendio._

 _Ben no respondió nada, sólo se veía cabizbajo viendo las esposas que tenía._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Comenzaré con preguntas sencillas y luego las subiré de grado... ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?_

 _Ben seguía mirando sus esposas, no miró directo a su interrogador._

 ** _Ben:_** _Soy Ben...Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. -Sacó un poco de fuerzas para responderle, la verdad era que sentía un nudo en la garganta._

 _El magistrado lo miró. En lo más profundo vio lo abrumado que estaba el niño, una parte de él quería dejarlo un rato más en la celda para que se calmara aún más, pero ya tenía que interrogarlo. Habían pasado dos horas desde que lo detuvieron y ya tenían el informe sobre él. No podían dejarlo más tiempo sin comenzar a proceder._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¿Qué edad tienes?_

 ** _Ben:_** _10 años... -Respondió un poco más rápido, pero igual sus palabras se escuchaban forzadas._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¿Quiénes son tus padres?_

 _Por primera vez Ben lo miró a los ojos directamente, no podía responder esa pregunta, sentía algo caliente en su pecho y en su garganta. Su mirada era de angustia, era como si le preguntara el porque tenía que preguntar eso._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _..._

 _Los ojos de Ben se aguaron ligeramente y su respiración se hizo más rápida y pesada._

 _El magistrado miró todo esto, no cambió su cara ni su actitud, pero sintió lástima por él. Este niño tenía toda la evidencia en su contra y sus sensores no dejaban de detectar tecnología nivel 20 en él, pero algo le decía que era inocente. Pudo ser drogado para ser obligado a hacer lo que hizo, pero el informe toxicológico indicaba que no había rastro de ninguna sustancia._

 _Ya se estaba abrumando mucho nuevamente, debía forzarlo a hablar rápido o no obtendría nada en ese momento. Su manera de hacerlo sería muy ruda, pero lo haría soltar la información. Aunque lo asustaría mucho, iba a obtener la información más rápido, pudiéndolo dejar más tiempo tranquilo. A largo plazo sería menos traumático para él._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _-Se levantó de su asiento y acercó completamente su cara a la de Ben manteniendo una postura más agresiva- Vamos al punto ¡¿por qué y cómo lo hiciste?! -Le preguntó con un tono más rudo._

 _Ben quedó horrorizado al tenerlo justo al frente._

 ** _Ben:_** _Ya...ya...le dije...yo no hice nada, fue...fue...fue...¡él! -Se ahogaba con su voz volviendo a soltar lagrimas de sus ojos mientras levantaba sus manos en posición defensiva._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¿Él? -Preguntó mirando hacia una vitrina que estaba más atrás, allí habían varios plomeros más. Con esa pregunta exigía información de a quién se refería, pues el joven fue el único agarrado en el acto y según sus cadetes, no había nadie más en la escena._

 _Uno de los plomeros tomó un micrófono para hablar._

 ** _Plomero:_** _Magistrado, no había nadie más en el acto, por lo menos hasta donde las cámaras buenas pueden revelar. Una de ellas está totalmente destruida y se está tratando de rescatar la información._

 _El magistrado volvió su mirada a Ben. Se había vuelto una bola en su asiento y lloraba un poco._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¡¿Cómo rayos cambiaste de ser un humano a un Pyronite y dónde está la tecnología nivel 20?! -Dijo quitando una de las manos de Ben con las que cubría su cara, necesitaba que lo viera._

 ** _Ben:_** _No...sé...de que...habla. -Ya no le salían las palabras. Estaba aterrado._

 _El magistrado se movió a toda velocidad de dónde estaba para terminar sosteniendo a Ben con fuerza. Con una sola mano tenía agarrados los dos brazos de él así como aplicaba una especie de llave con una pierna para mantenerlo sujeto e incapacitado en el suelo._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¡Cadete! Tráeme cinco cc de Tiopentato de sodio. -Ordenó a uno de los cadetes que se encontraba afuera, tras la vitrina._

 _Ben estaba en pánico, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, por lo más que deseara salir de allí, solo era un niño contra un alien altamente capacitado que posiblemente cuadriplicaba su fuerza y un montón más que estaban armados._

 _El cadete entró corriendo con una jeringa en la mano. Eso asustó más a Ben, no sabía lo que le iban a suministrar. El magistrado tomó la jeringa e iba inyectarle el contenido en un brazo, cuando el dispositivo en su muñeca comenzó a pitar nuevamente. Tanto Ben como el magistrado se detuvieron a observar al reloj. Esta vez lanzó una fuerte luz verde que envolvió al niño. El magistrado lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, el cadete terminó huyendo de la habitación. Cuando la luz se disipó, en donde estaba el niño ahora había un Petrosapien. Todos estaban asombrados._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¡Imposible!_

 _Sin decir nada y sin mostrar emociones, el Petrosapien convirtió sus manos en unas especies de proyectiles del cristal del que, anatómicamente, estaba hecho. En dirección a una pared comenzó a disparar haciendo un gran hueco activando la alarma del lugar, pronto habrían varios plomeros más allí. El petrosapien/Ben estaba parado sin decir nada, ni siquiera se movía, solo veía fijamente el agujero. De un momento a otro, el símbolo localizado en su pecho comenzó a brillar haciendo que Ben/Petrosapien saliera de su "trance"._

 ** _Ben/Petrosapien_** _: ¿Pero qué...? -Nuevamente fue envuelto por una luz verde y al disiparse era un Kinecelerian._

 _Una vez apareció este otra vez volvió a ser como un "zombie". Algo bajó en su cara pareciendo un casco y corrió rápido fuera de allí sin decir nada. El magistrado ya se encontraba dónde había estado el joven, había intentado capturarlo para que no corriera, pero solo tomó con sus brazos el polvo dejado por el Kinecelerian/Ben al irse. Tomó una especie de radio de su cintura y envió un mensaje._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _¡Cierren todo! Que no escape._

* * *

 _El Kinecelerian/Ben corría por los pasillos a alta velocidad y tenía altos reflejos. Si iba por uno y aparecían soldados, giraba a otro sin siquiera bajar la velocidad. Ya en el último pasillo, por donde estaba la única salida disponible, la puerta se cerraba y allí estaba el magistrado Gilhil con dos cadetes armados, uno a cada lado. No podía dar media vuelta tampoco, pues tras él comenzaron a llegar muchísimos soldados más._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Buen intento chico, pero creo que lo más inteligente es rendirse -Cargó su arma y le apuntó_

 _El Kinecelerian/Ben se detuvo. No se había quitado "el casco" y tenía una postura amenazante, movía lado a lado su cola. El magistrado lo veía y a pesar de esa actitud, algo le decía que no estaba realmente frente al niño, era como si ese Kinecelerian fuera alguien más._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _No sé que está pasando aquí, pero veo que tengo más preguntas de las que pude imaginar. -Comenzó a caminar en dirección a él- No lo hagas más difícil, regresa a ser el niño que eras hace par de minutos y vamos de regreso al interrogatorio. Olvidaré que todo esto pasó._

 _No recibió ninguna respuesta, en su lugar, el Kinecelerian/Ben fue envuelto nuevamente por la luz verde del símbolo en su pecho y cambiado a una especie de alíen amarillo y fuerte, era un Pelarota Arburiano. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando este se enrolló en una bola y se abalanzó a la entrada. Tanto el magistrado como los cadetes tuvieron que echarse a un lado para no ser aplastados mientras el Pelarota Arburiano/Ben salía del lugar y una vez afuera retomó la forma Kinecelerian para alejarse a toda marcha._

 _El magistrado estaba allí mirando cómo se alejaba. Uno de los cadetes se acercó a él._

 ** _Cadete:_** _¿No qué estaban extintos los Pelarota Arburianos?_

 _El magistrado movió los ojos hacia él, pero se ahorró la respuesta. Seguía mirando en dirección hacia donde el niño escapó. Duró par de segundos así y luego se dirigió hacia el cadete._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Quiero saber que es lo que tiene en su muñeca._

 ** _Cadete:_** _Si señor. -Dijo para entrar a las instalaciones con gran velocidad._

* * *

 _Desde la distancia, el extraño alíen que había atacado hace varias horas a Ben se encontraba observando la escena con un ocular. Estaba asombrado de ver cómo el niño había escapado de esas instalaciones que tenían al menos 5,000 plomeros bien armados. El niño había usado el reloj con dominio, pero eso era imposible, un dispositivo de tal magnitud llevaría tiempo aprender a manejarlo, cosa que el abrumado niño era incapaz de conseguir en dos horas y aún menos después de lo sucedido. No estaba seguro, pero juzgando por como salió ileso de su encuentro y por lo visto tras el visor de como cambió de un Pelarota Arburiano a un Kinecelerian, sospechaba altamente que el niño no tuvo nada que ver sino que el mismo dispositivo era el responsable._

 _Su contratista ya le había dicho que el dispositivo era de muy alta tecnología, pero de allí a tener mente propia...era demasiado. Esa era una información que debió decirle desde un principio._

 _Guardó su visor y se retiró del lugar lentamente. Tenía asuntos que hablar con su proveedor, sin contar que había comenzado a llover. Este planeta se caracterizaba por traer lluvias fuertes con vientos huracanados de manera repentina._

* * *

 _Ya había recorrido una gran distancia, sería difícil ser encontrado. El Kinecelerian/Ben había sido regresado a su forma humana. Ben cayó al suelo asombrado, miraba su cuerpo y veía que era humano, pero no sabía que había pasado. Solo sabía que había actuado fuera de su voluntad al ser esos extraños seres._

 ** _Ben:_** _... -No dijo nada, sólo tenía cara de asombro y mucha curiosidad mientras veía al dispositivo adherido a su muñeca._

 _La lluvia había llegado. Era muy fuerte y había empapado a Ben relativamente fácil. Tenía hambre, frío, no sabía dónde se encontraba y estaba cansado por todo lo sucedido. De un momento a otro, una fuerte ráfaga de viento venía a toda marcha hacía él junto con una terrible tormenta eléctrica. Estaba frisado, no sabía qué hacer hasta que el dispositivo en su muñeca iluminó un lugar a su derecha, era como un agujero. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco lo pensó mucho, rápidamente entró._

 _La tormenta empeoró afuera. Había agradecido que el dispositivo le mostrara el lugar, pero aún así tenía sus reservas. Se preguntaba que realmente era y porque lo ayudaba. Lamentablemente las respuestas a sus preguntas debían esperar. El asombro pasó a una tristeza profunda recordando todo, sobre todo ahora que deseaba que su mamá estuviera allí abrazándolo. Recordaba como ella lo abrazaba en los días de tormenta cuando era más pequeño y le preparaba una cena caliente. Pensar en la cara de su mamá hablándole y calmándolo con dulzura sacó una ligera sonrisa de él, pero la caída cercana de un rayo lo regresó a la realidad. Estaba allí en ese agujero sucio solo y como prófugo. Ella ya no volvería más...las lagrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos._

 _Había lloriqueado mucho, pero sobre su tristeza estaba su agotamiento. Estaba empapado, con hambre, frío y, agotado física y emocionalmente. Llorar y lamentarse por todo en si ya era muy agotador. Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño. No sabía si ese sueño repentino era realmente el agotamiento que tenía o el dispositivo encargándose de hacerlo dormir, de todas formas, descansar se le hacía algo confortable en el momento por lo que no pondría resistencia._

 _No pasó mucho hasta que Ben estaba dormido en la oscuridad de esa agujero._

* * *

 _A varios metros del dormido Ben había una especie de gato morado de un metro de altura. Se veía delgado y algo mugriento, su apariencia daba a notar que tenía hambre. Miraba al niño como un bocado fácil. Erizó los pelos de su espalda y en posición de ataque se acercaba al niño._

 _Solo se enfoca al dispositivo, el cual, mientras el niño yacía dormido sin percatarse del peligro, comenzó a brillar._

* * *

 _Habían pasado varias horas desde que el magistrado perdió al niño. Sus cadetes no encontraron mucho acerca del dispositivo en la muñeca de él, pero si pudieron averiguar que era tecnología nivel 20 procedente de Galvan Prime y que era un proyecto clasificado. Debía esperar par de días hasta contactar con el líder de los galvans._

 _Se encontraba entrando a su hogar. Debía relajarse un poco, en ese momento no resolvería nada, sólo debía esperar. Le preocupaba lo que el niño pudiera hacer estando suelto._

 _Iba caminando dentro de su casa pensando dónde estaría ese humano ahora, la tormenta era intensa allá afuera. No había mucho que ese niño pudiera hacer frente a ella incluso teniendo esos poderes. Según caminaba, encendía las luces y la calefación, estaba todo muy frío._

 _Fue a su habitación a cambiarse de vestimenta por una más apropiada para estar en la casa._

 _Una vez cómodo, iría a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar. Al pasar por la sala de su casa camino a ella se percató de algo que no estaba allí cuando llegó hace aproximadamente media hora._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil_** _: No puede ser... -Dijo con asombro._

 _El niño, aparentemente, estaba dormido en el sofá. Estaba todo empapado y había mojado esa área de la sala. Él no estaba allí cuando el magistrado llegó._

 _El magistrado se preguntaba cómo había descubierto donde vivía, como logró acceder a la casa y, lo más importante, cuales eran sus intenciones al ir allá. Buscó su arma y se acercaba al niño mientras le apuntaba con ella. Se veía muy dormido, pero ya estaba totalmente convencido de que no podía descuidarse con él._

 _Se acercó lo más que pudo sin bajar el arma. El niño no se movía aún teniendo al magistrado a su lado, definitivamente estaba profundamente dormido. Luego se centró en el reloj en la muñeca del chico, ahora era de un color verde oscuro a diferencia de hace par de horas que mostraba un verde brillante, era como si estuviera apagado._

 _Bajó la guardia y sacó su comunicador, iba a informar que allí lo tenía y que vinieran rápidamente, pero la tormenta había cortado la señal. Estaba totalmente incomunicado. Otra opción era llevarlo a la estación, pero para su desgracia, con cada minuto empeoraba más la tormenta, era un suicidio salir así._

 _Solo podía esperar. Se quedó observando al niño, estaba preocupado. Su casa no era la gran cosa, era sencilla solo con lo básico, ni siquiera tenía armas allá además de la que portaba siempre con él. Sentía preocupación de que el joven humano despertara y decidiera atacar bajo la influencia del pánico._

 _Aún no comprendía como el niño llegó a parar a su casa, era evidente que estaba profundamente dormido y que si tuviera un plan no se hubiese puesto a la vista. Probablemente buscó un refugio y por coincidencia terminó en su casa o tal vez si tenía un plan malevolo, pero su agotamiento lo venció, terminado dormido ahí. La razón que fuera no importaba en el momento, lo único válido es que debía tomar una decisión de que hacer. En caso de que el niño despertara y atacara convertido en un alien, no había mucho que pudiera hacer estando solo y no podría huir con esa poderosa tormenta afuera._

 _Debía calmarse para pensar con claridad y así poder tomar la decisión correcta._

 _Guardando silencio, comenzó a mirarlo más detenidamente. El joven yacía en el sofá dejando colgado uno de sus brazos en el borde, se veía tierno y tranquilo, era como si necesitara ese descanso. Estaba todo mojado, temblaba un poco de frío, su respiración se veía algo arrítmica, sus manos estaban muy frías y lucía un poco pálido. El magistrado volvió a sentir lástima por él. Independientemente de todo, seguía siendo un niño asustado que estaba en un planeta extraño para él y que pocas horas antes había perdido a su familia. Aún desconocía las causas que lo llevaron a hacer lo que cometió ni como adquirió la tecnología Galván nivel 20 de un proyecto secreto, pero aún así sentía mucha lástima por él. No se veía muy bien del todo._

 _Viendo las condiciones del joven, comenzó a sentir el deber de cuidarlo aunque sea durante esa noche, este niño requería de su ayuda en ese momento y no podía ignorarlo. Hizo caso omiso a su posición de magistrado y cambió a una más protectora, se levantó del lugar y fue a buscarle una manta gruesa para calentarlo. Luego de arroparlo, pensó en que el joven no había comido nada luego de ser atrapado. No estaba seguro si consumió algo en su fuga, pero el sonido que emitía su estómago indicaba que no, sin contar de que no había forma de que lo hiciera._

 _Ya ni lo pensaba dos veces, solo buscaba la manera de cubrir las necesidades básicas del humano en ese momento. Fue directo a la cocina a ver que podría darle. No vio mucho que un humano pudiera comer, pero encontró unas latas en la despensa. Era comida sintética que utilizaba para expediciones largas, pero le serviría perfectamente para alimentar al pequeño hasta que pudiera llevarlo a la estación al día siguiente; Algo más que necesitaría sería un antiviral, no le gustaba el cuadro que estaba manifestando el chico. Era muy conocido lo débil que era el sistema inmune humano, más si se trataba de un niño que se había empapado bajo una lluvía fría. En la misma cocina había un botiquín, allí tenía un antiviral universal. Solo tenía que desmenuzar la tableta del medicamento y dársela en el primer bocado de la comida._

 _Todo estaba listo. Se acercó al niño dormido, lo levantó con cuidado y lo colocó entre su brazo izquierdo y su pecho. Estaba muy dormido y con cuidado de no despertarlo pensó cómo le daría la comida. Lo acomodó de tal forma en que quedara en una posición semi-sentada que facilitaría el acto de deglución del alimento. Así comenzó a darle la comida, no primero sin darle el antiviral en la primera cucharada. Ben estaba tan exhausto que todo funcionó a la perfección, nunca se despertó completamente, apenas abrió ligeramente los ojos dos o tres veces y solo masticaba un poco al tener el alimento pastoso en su boca y lo tragaba. El magistrado siguió dándosela hasta dejar la lata vacía._

 _Colocó la lata vacía en el suelo e iba acomodar al niño en el sofá nuevamente cuando sintió que este se había movido un poco. En vez de seguir bocarriba ahora estaba acomodado de lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del magistrado y abrazaba su brazo un poco mientras se mantenía aún dormido. El magistrado no hizo nada, comenzó a verlo como solo una cría humana inocente e inofensiva "¿realmente este niño era culpable del asesinato de su familia?" era la pregunta que invadía su mente, pero así como llegó, así mismo la sacudió de su cabeza. Una de las cosas en las que hicieron mucho énfasis en su entrenamiento en la Academia era que no podía guiarse de las apariencias, si la evidencia hasta el momento lo señalaba como culpable, debía tratarlo como tal y este niño era más de lo que aparentaba ser._

 _Se levantó y con cuidado lo volvió a acomodar en el sofá arropándolo completamente con la manta. No se fue a su habitación, no podía dejarlo solo. En su lugar se acomodó en donde estaba sentado con anterioridad._

 _La tormenta eléctrica afuera era muy fuerte, esperaba que el sonido de los truenos no lo despertaran._

 _Se quedó allí viendo al chico. Seguía durmiendo muy tranquilo, pero ya no titiritaba más, estaba muy arropado; respiraba más tranquilamente, le preocupaba el hecho de que podría contraer una enfermedad respiratoria, pero ya lo había medicado para eso, era cuestión de esperar que funcionara; el sonido que emitía su estómago ya no estaba._

 _El chico seguía muy dormido y no aparentaba tener incomodidades físicas, igual el dispositivo, se mantenía en ese tono oscuro de apagado. El magistrado sintió un fuerte alivio, pero también mucho cansancio, estaba tan enfocado en el humano que se había olvidado de sus propios cuidados. Había sido un día muy duro para él, no pasó mucho para que él también cayera dormido_

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, apenas salía el sol. La tormenta había pasado, no sin antes dejar un ambiente frío y húmedo en el pueblo._

 _El magistrado se había despertado muy temprano. Para fortuna de él, el joven seguía dormido. Se acercó a verlo y le dio gusto ver cómo su semblante había cambiado: estaba cálido, había recuperado un poco su color y no mostraba signos de fiebre o de alguna infección respiratoria._

 _No lo quería despertar, no hasta que fuera el momento oportuno. Se retiró de la sala en silencio dejando al niño unos 10 minutos sin supervisión para ir a alistarse._

 _Una vez cambiado estaría preparado, llevaba su arma cargada en la mano y ya se había comunicado con la estación. A diferencia de la noche anterior, Ben había dormido lo suficiente, había sido alimentando y también había sido medicado. Esta vez podría despertarse con fuerza y atacar, por lo que debía guardar mucha precaución._

 _El magistrado puso una mano en el hombro de Ben, mientras que en la otra sostenía el arma detrás de su espalda. Sabía que al despertarse el joven se alteraría mucho al ver al magistrado, no quería espantarlo más mostrándole el arma._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Vamos muchacho, despierta. -Comenzó a agitar el hombro del niño sin mucha fuerza._

 _Tal y como lo pensó, se despertó relativamente fácil ya que estaba más descansado y nutrido. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio al magistrado, comenzó a retroceder con gran velocidad._

 ** _Ben_** _: ¿Cómo...? -Estaba aterrado, miraba a todos lados y veía que ya no estaba en el agujero sino en lo que parecía ser una casa. No sabía cómo había terminado allí ni cómo había sido encontrado por el magistrado._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil_** _: Tranquilo... -Le dijo con voz serena._

 ** _Ben:_** _No..no...no... -Iba casi a hiperventilar hasta que fue agarrado nuevamente por el magistrado en el hombro._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Vamos, cálmate. No voy a hacerte nada._

 _Ben lo miró a los ojos algo espantado._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Respira lento, pero profundo._

 _Ben sentía el corazón en la boca, pero la mirada del magistrado le daba algo de confianza. Comenzó a hacer lo que él le dijo. En menos de un minuto, su ritmo cardíaco había bajado hasta casi la normalidad y su respiración estaba controlada. Ya no sentía que le faltaba el aire._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil_** _: Quiero que te relajes, mantente calmado y haz lo que te diga._

 _Ben no respondió nada, pero ya su actitud no era de huída o ataque. El magistrado sabía que lo había calmado lo suficiente, solo debía mantenerlo así y no asustarlo. Manteniendo aún una mano en el hombro del chico, lo impulsó de manera suave hacia un vehículo patrulla de plomeros que lo esperaba afuera. Habían unos 5 plomeros que estarían durante toda la escolta. Cuando apenas salieron de la casa, Ben se detuvo y miró al magistrado._

 ** _Ben:_** _Por favor, tiene que creerme. Yo no he hecho nada, mientras me forzan a mi, el verdadero asesino está suelto._

 _El magistrado lo miró._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Si quieres demostrar tu inocencia, debes cooperar. Poniéndonos en riesgo y huyendo de esa manera como lo hiciste ayer, solo refuerzas tu culpabilidad._

 ** _Ben:_** _Ni siquiera supe qué pasó. Es como si entrara en un trance y este tonto dispositivo me convirtiera en esos extraños monstruos. -Comenzó a llorar un poco._

 _El magistrado vio que volvía a angustiarse el chico. No quiso seguir hablándole más para evitar que cambiara de forma, aunque pensándolo bien era extraño. Había sido atrapado e iba directo a un vehículo patrulla para volver a encerrarlo, esta vez en máxima seguridad y aún así seguía siendo un humano. Ayer se había transformado sin siquiera mirarlo por lo que supo que no era necesario que tuviera contacto con el dispositivo para cambiar "¿Por qué no se había transformado?"_

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Hablaremos del tema más tarde. -Continuó guiando a Ben hacia la patrulla manteniendo su mano izquierda en su hombro._

 _Ben fue sostenido nuevamente por dos cadetes mientras era sentado dentro de la patrulla. El magistrado estuvo al lado de él, no quería perderlo de vista._

 ** _Magistrado Gilhil:_** _Por cierto, no son monstruos sino aliens._

 _Ben lo miró y escuchó, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a quedarse pensativo._

 _La patrulla había arrancado nuevamente hacia la estación._

* * *

 **Presente**.

Al llegar al destino, el joven Ben de 16 años había sido puesto en una celda luego de que la patrulla lo dejara en el planeta de la estación más cercana. Allí fue donde intentaron interrogarlo por primera vez hace par de años.

Había sido dejado solo aproximadamente 1 hora. Después fue recogido por el magistrado Gilhil, sabía que ya era suficiente. Eran 6 años que llevaba conociéndolo y tratándolo, el magistrado sabía perfectamente como manejarlo, sin contar que era el único que lograba hacerlo. Ben siempre se metía en problemas y con la edad, el joven humano se volvió más controversial. La experiencia con el adolescente humano era la siguiente: Se metía en problemas; Era atrapado, siempre y cuando el dispositivo lo permitía; Mayormente ponía resistencia al hablar luego de ser capturado; Era puesto por un rato en una celda y al final terminaba cooperando.

 **Magistrado Gilhil:** Ahora si, explícame el porque te tengo nuevamente en mi oficina.

Ben estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, no hacía contacto visual con el magistrado, solo estaba allí cruzado de brazos manteniéndose en silencio e inexpresivo. A pesar de mantener su actitud y quedarse callado luego de que le pidiera explicación, el magistrado sabía que él estaba listo para comenzar a hablar.

 **Magistrado Gilhil:** Vamos, respóndeme muchacho ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

En ese instante Ben levanta la mirada y hace el contacto visual mientras fruñe el ceño de manera imprescindible. Iba a hablar.


	3. En el Nido de las Ratas (Parte 1)

**Hola chicos, perdonen la demora. Al ver que no habían comentarios ni nada pensé que no tenían interés.**

 **Este capítulo es biiiiiiiien largo, por eso tuve que dividirlo en** **dos y aún así queda larguísimo. Pueden poner palomitas para que se relajen xd**

* * *

 _''En una nave espacial, el extraño alíen se encontraba hablando con su contratista._

 _ **¿?** : -Un puño es bajado con fuerza hacia el brasero de lo que parece ser un trono- ¿Cómo que debí decirte? Te estoy pagando por conseguirlo, no por cuestionarme y exigirme._

 _' **''''Alíen cazarecompensas** :''' Lo entiendo, pero me sentí...cazado. Se supone que yo soy el buscador, no el buscado.''_

 _ **'''''¿?** :''' Se supone que eres el mejor cazarecompensas de la galaxia y ¿me dices que no puedes quitarle un reloj a un pequeño niño humano? -Se escuchó algo enojado, pero a la vez lo dijo en tono de burla.''_

 _''El alíen cazador no mostró muchas emociones, pero se podría decir que estaba frunciendo el ceño.''_

 _ **'''''Alíen cazarecompensas:'''** El niño no es amenaza para mí, está demasiado afligido como para serlo, pero hasta donde veo, el dispositivo lo protege. Además, está en la estación de los Plomeros, mientras siga allí es imposible que pueda hacer algo.''_

 _ **'''''¿?:'''** Hmmm... puede que necesites de mi generosa mano. Llamaré a uno de mis mejores agentes para que se infiltre, ya ha estado allí y conoce perfectamente el área. Juntos podrán alejar al portador de los Plomeros y así no tendrás escusas para fallarme.''_

 _''El alíen daba media vuelta y se marchaba, cuando se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su jefe.''_

 _''''' **Alíen cazarecompensas** :''' ¿Y cómo me enfrento a la resistencia del dispositivo?''_

 _''El contratista no respondió de una vez, solo se quedó sobándose la barbilla un momento. Era más de incomodidad que de intriga.''_

 _ **'''''¿?:''** ' -Sonrisa burlona- ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo?''_

 _''El alíen terminó de marcharse con algo de enojo. Trabajar para los más exigentes tenía mucho peso, pero la paga era inigualable. ''_

* * *

 _''Ben estaba nuevamente en el interrogatorio con el Magistrado, esta vez era una habitación ligeramente más pequeña similar a la que estaba antes, pero las paredes eran de un extraño cristal esmeralda. Tras la vitrina solo había un cadete.''_

 _''Ben estaba cabizbajo, jugueteaba un poco con las cadenas de las esposas. Era como si no quisiera mirar al magistrado a los ojos.''_

 _' **''''Magistrado Gilhil''':** Y aquí estamos de nuevo... -Lo dijo con una actitud seria, pero estaba siendo sarcástico. Aún no comprendía lo que había sucedido el día anterior. El chico escapa y horas después aparece en su casa.''_

 _''Ben no dijo nada, ni siquiera mostraba muchas emociones. Estaba ahí y escuchaba, pero era como si no lo estuviera. El magistrado notó eso, pero debía seguir concentrado, más que al chico, observaba el dispositivo en la muñeca de este, estaba atento a los colores o algún sonido que emitieran. Por el momento seguía de un color verde opaco, al igual que toda la noche. Desconocía mucho sobre él. Debía hablar con el líder de los Galvans, el ser más inteligente de la galaxia y el creador de este, pero aún no tenía respuestas.''_

 _''Había un gran silencio en la habitación, Ben se mostraba algo incómodo, pero muchísimo más calmado que la otra vez, aún movía las cadenas de las esposas entre sus dedos. Por otro lado, Gilhil no quería provocarlo y eso lo llevó a ser más suave en sus movimientos y más expresivo al hablar.''_

 _ **'''''Magistrado Gilhil'''** : ¿Y bien? ... ¿quieres hablar? -Preguntó con calma.''_

 _''Ben dejó de mover los dedos y levantó la mirada para ver al magistrado a los ojos.''_

 _ **'''''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** -Sonríe- Veo que vamos progresando... Quiero conversar contigo y que seas sincero. Mientras más lo seas, más fácil se resolverá esto. De todas formas aquí tengo a mi auxiliar para estos casos -se arriesgó a mostrar el frasco con la jeringa del día anterior.''_

 _''Ben lo vio, pero igual no mostró miedo ni alteración, solo dio un pequeño suspiro.''_

 _ **'''''Ben''':** -Suspiro- Ya le dije todo y no me cree, pero de todas formas usted tiene razón, soy culpable. -Comenzaron a brotar unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos- No hay nadie más culpable que yo. ''_

 _''El magistrado lo vio un poquitito alterado, pero aún muy tranquilo. Se secaba las lágrimas con sus brazos y no hacía más nada. Solo estaba allí tranquilo un poco cabizbajo.''_

 _' **''''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** ¿Podrías explicarme?''_

 _ **'''''Ben''':** -tragó en seco- Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa todo lo qué pasó. Si no hubiese sido tan arrogante y orgulloso el alíen no hubiese acabado con ellos. -Dijo con voz seca y algo entrecortada.''_

 _''El magistrado guardó silencio por un momento, el chico había hablado de alguien más en la zona varías veces, pero siempre que le preguntaba a los cadetes e ingenieros que se encargaron de reunir evidencias, respondían que aún no encontraban nada al respecto. Las cámaras satélites que recorrían la zona tampoco grabaron nada aunque aún estaba a la espera de una que permanecía dañada, probablemente esa captó algo.''_

 _ **'''''Ben''':** Es todo lo que puedo decir, enciérreme si quiere, me lo merezco.''_

 _''Eso conmovió al magistrado, en los ojos del chico vio que hablaba con sinceridad, pero a la vez con aflicción.''_

 _' **''''Magistrado Gilhil''':** La arrogancia y el orgullo no asesinan personas, pero lo que pudiera hacer una persona influenciada por ellos, si. Quiero que especifiques, por favor. Además, necesito que me hables de este ser''_

 _ **'''''Ben''':** Si, él llegó poco después de que esta cosa se adhiriera a mi muñeca -se quedó mirando el dispositivo- Si minutos antes hubiese buscado ayuda, él no los hubiese quitado del medio, solo trataban de salvarme y yo... solo pensaba en mí momentos antes. Soy el culpable de todo, haga lo que tiene que hacer. - Cada vez corrían más lagrimas, pero aún estaba calmado.''_

 _' **''''Magistrado Gilhil''':** No puedo condenar a alguien sólo porque se siente culpable. Quiero averiguar más del asunto de ese ser, mientras... -volvió a mostrar el tiopentato y una especie de grabadora- quiero confirmarlo lo que dices. No me mal interpretes, te estoy creyendo chico, pero lo que digas bajo la influenza de esta sustancia, tendrá mucho peso. ''_

 _''Gilhil solo se limitó a mirarlo y sonreír un poco. El chico se había relajado en presencia de él, era como si le estuviera adquiriendo confianza, aunque también había un toque de desesperanza que le impedía seguir luchando. Independientemente de todo, el chico le caía bien. ''_

* * *

 _''10 minutos después''_

 _''Se le había suministrado la sustancia y lo había vuelto a interrogar, esta vez todo estaba grabado. El chico dijo las mismas respuestas que decía antes incluyendo su declaración de culpabilidad, pero era más un sentimiento que la realidad. ''_

 _''Definitivamente el niño decía la verdad, él no había lastimado a nadie, por lo menos no de forma consciente. Aunque la confirmación através del fármaco era evidente, no era 100% segura. El tiopentato hace que la persona a la cuál se le suministra, diga la verdad, pero...solo la verdad subjetiva. Si esa persona cree fielmente que algo es real, lo declarará como tal, pero eso no quiere decir que realmente sea la verdad absoluta y ese era el siguiente paso, saber si ese ser era real o si el chico cree haberlo visto. Ben no quedaría libre ese día, no hasta resolverse todo, pero ya iban un paso delante y esta vez a su favor.''_

 _''Ben estaba despierto y hasta cierto punto consciente, pero no completamente, se mostraba algo adormilado y bobo. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos los cuales estaban cruzados arriba de la mesa. Así se encontraba en lo que el magistrado hacia un reporte.''_

 _ **'''''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** Cadete... -llamó al oficial tras la vitrina- escoltelo hacia la celda indicada. Ya envié el reporte a la oficina del área, allí le indicarán donde ponerlo. Infórmele al encargado los detalles, debemos movernos rápido.''_

 _''El chico iba a ser escoltado a una celda, allí se quedaría hasta dar con todo. El siguiente paso era hablar con el Galván, pero eso llevaría posiblemente días.''_

* * *

'''Presente'''

 **'''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** No entiendo cómo es que sigues confiando en Argit, aún después de todo lo que te ha hecho. - le dijo a Ben. Ya este le había contado la situación.

Ben frunció el ceño. Estaba totalmente consciente de que el magistrado tenía la razón.

Había conocido a Argit poco después de lo sucedido. Él desde muy joven estuvo involucrado en crímenes y trabajaba para los más malos, eso lo llevó a estar en prisión innumerables veces. A pesar de todo y las veces que traicionó a Ben, era muy apegado a él y lo encubría en muchas cosas.

 **'''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** ¿Y bien?

Ben suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No dijo nada al respecto.

 **'''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** Has progresado mucho muchacho, pero no veo la forma de alejarte de él.

El magistrado detestaba lo qué pasó hace 6 años. Fue como una maldición el momento en el que Ben y Argit se conocieron. Todo pasó por asuntos impredecibles y podría decirse que hubo algo de descuido de él mismo. Un niño que pasaba una tragedia, es un ser propenso a cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar su dolor. Desgraciadamente Argit y su influencia fueron quienes llegaron en ese momento. Cuanto lamentaba eso.

* * *

 _'''Pasado'''_

 _''Había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que Ben fue dejado solo en una celda regular y estaba dormido. La celda no era muy grande, pero tenía capacidad para 2 reclusos.''_

 _''El magistrado estaba organizando todo en su oficina. Se encontraba pensando en el joven humano ¡vaya caso! Sentía que el joven era inocente y sin duda la balanza se había inclinado hacia él, pero aún así quedaba mucho que resolver. ''_

 _Pensaba en darle par de vueltas. El chico se veía mal y necesitaba un poco de soporte. Investigó donde lo alojaron, tras enterarse del lugar, se agitó y corrió._

* * *

 _''A las afueras de la celda, habían varios cadetes hablando, solo chismeaban un poco de lo sucedido anteriormente. Ahí mismo llegó el magistrado muy molesto.''_

 _' **''''Magistrado Gilhil''':** ¡¿Dónde está el encargado?! ¡Necesito saber que ha pasado aquí! - Dijo con mucho enojo.''_

 _''Ninguno de los cadetes supo que responderle, pero sentían la presión del magistrado. De un momento a otro agarró por los hombros y levantó a uno de los ellos mientras lo agitaba un poco.''_

 _ **'''''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** ¡Díganme!''_

 _ **'''''¿?:'''** Cálmese, señor. -Se escuchó una voz desde una parte. ''_

 _''El magistrado, al igual que todos los que estaban allí, miraron hacia quien hablaba.''_

 _ **'''''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** ¿Quién es usted? -Exigió. ''_

 _''El plomero caminó hacia el magistrado. ''_

 _ **'''''¿?:'''** Mi nombre es Ingann, el oficial a cargo del pabellón de menores. ''_

 _' **'Magistrado Gilhil:** ¿Te conozco? ''_

 _ **'''''Oficial Ingann:'''** Había trabajado aquí durante un tiempo, pero tuve que retirarme por razones familiares. Volví hace poco. -Dijo manteniendo la serenidad. ''_

 _''El magistrado soltó al cadete y miró de frente al oficial. ''_

 _' **''''Magistrado Gilhil:'''** ¿Por qué pusieron al humano allí? -Preguntó estando un poco más calmado. ''_

 _''El oficial no respondió de una vez, en su lugar le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia una pantalla. Allí tocó algo y apareció una base de datos. Estuvo buscando y no se detuvo hasta encontrar lo que mostraría.''_

 _ **''Oficial Ingann:** Bueno, tengo aquí una orden de encierro ¿cierto? ''_

 _''El magistrado asintió con la cabeza. ''_

 _ **''Oficial Ingann:** Un caso de un joven humano de 10 años de edad con un dispositivo Galván nivel 20 atrapado en...''_

 _ **''Magistrado Gilhil:** ¡Se muy bien lo que dice, yo escribí todo eso! -interrumpió al Oficial- Mi punto es que es un caso especial y él estará encerrado de forma preventiva mientras hablo con el Galván y termino de reunir todas las pruebas. Ni siquiera debería estar cerca de otros reclusos. ''_

 _ **''Oficial Ingann:** Entiendo su punto, pero eso no es posible. Todas las celdas están ocupadas, incluyendo las que van en solitario. Esa era la única.''_

 _''El magistrado caminó un poco en círculos. Estaba muy incómodo. ''_

 _ **''Magistrado Gilhil:** ¡¿Qué no pudieron ponerlo en otra que no fuera la de Argit?! -Llegó al punto al que quería llegar- ¡Argit! ¡El delincuente juvenil más sobresaliente de este lado! ¡Argit lo puede descontrolar! ''_

 _''El oficial se mostró pensativo, comprendía perfectamente el punto, pero era algo que se le escapaba de las manos. ''_

 _ **''Magistrado Gilhil:** ¿No pueden movilizar a uno de los que está en solitario para cambiarlo? -Preguntó aún ansioso. ''_

 _ **''Oficial Ingann:** Podría hacerse, pero se llevaría par de días.''_

 _''El oficial se acercó al magistrado y le puso una mano en un hombro. ''_

 _ **''Oficial Ingann:** No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. Además, Argit ni siquiera está aquí, escapó hace pocos días.''_

 _' **'Magistrado Gilhil:** Siempre pasa y lo vuelven a atrapar -Suspiró.''_

 _''Trató de relajarse y confiar en el oficial. Se marchó del lugar para tomarse un descanso, pero no sin antes echarle un vistazo al chico quien aún dormía. Sentía que había progresado con él y que podría ayudarlo, pero definitivamente Argit era a quien menos quería a su lado.''_

* * *

 _''Varias horas más tardes...''_

 _''Las celdas estaban a oscuras. Durante la noche las luces eran apagadas para que los reclusos se durmieran. Ben estaba aún dormido.''_

 _''De pronto, la puerta de la celda fue abierta y alguien fue empujado hacia ella. Era un niño que parecía un roedor grande. Estaba lleno de púas y algo de pelo, tenía una cola larga carente de pelaje.''_

 _ **''¿?:** -Corrió hasta la puerta cerrada y se quedó de frente a ella- ¡No pueden encerrarme! -bajó la postura y la cabeza- No de nuevo...''_

 _'' **Cadete plomero:** Duérmete, Argit. -Dijo tras encerrarlo.''_

 _''El nuevo chico en la celda estaba un poco cabizbajo. Sin decir más nada y arrastrado las patas fue directo a una cama. Al estar frente a ella, levantó la frazada para acostarse y vio que alguien ocupaba su lugar. Eso lo hizo levantar la postura e incomodarse un poco. Corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta.''_

 _'' **Argit:** ¡Oigan! -breve pausa- Una cosa está acostada en MI CAMA ¡Hagan algo! ''_

 _''No recibió respuesta de ningún plomero''_

 _''Argit gruñó un poco mientras volteaba hacia dónde estaba Ben.''_

 _'' **Argit:** Parece que tengo que poner el orden yo mismo.-Murmuró con malicia. _

_''Erizó las púas y se dirigió con cara de enojo hacia Ben. Al estar frente a él, comenzó a agitarlo. Este no se despertó, solo se acomodó un poco. Argit, aún más molesto, lo tiró de la cama hacia el suelo. Ahí mismo Ben se despertó.''_

 _'' **Ben:** ¡¿Qué sucede?! -Dijo alarmado viendo a todos lados hasta ver a su nuevo compañero- ¿quién eres?''_

 _'' **Argit:** ¡Oh! No solo estás en mi celda ocupando mi cama, sino que también debo ser yo el que responda preguntas. -Comenzó a avanzar hacia Ben gruñendo un poco.''_

 _'' **Ben:** No..no...no sabía nada, aquí me pusieron y yo, yo...yo...''_

 _'' **Argit** : ¡Calla! -Se le abalanzó a Ben.''_

 _''Ahí mismo entró el Oficial a la celda a ver que era lo que sucedía.''_

 _'' **Oficial Ingann:** ¡Ya basta!''_

 _''Argit atacaba a Ben y este se defendía en ese momento. Ambos se detuvieron al ver al oficial.''_

 _'' **Argit:** ¡Ah! Que bueno que está aquí oficial, este fenómeno está invadiendo mi espacio, ya hasta me quitó mi camita. -Dijo con su tono típico.''_

 _''El oficial miró todo a su alrededor.''_

 _'' **Ben:** Eso...eso no es cierto, solo estaba aquí y él...él me atacó. -Dijo con la voz temblorosa.''_

 _'' **Oficial Ingann:** Calma, los dos... Argit, este es Ben. No es ningún fenómeno, es tu compañero de celda. ''_

 _'' **Argit:** ¡¿Un compañero?! No quiero ninguno, mucho menos a un chimpancé sin pelos ¿dónde está el respeto a mis derechos? -Dijo en tono de chisme mientras abría los brazos.''_

 _'' **Oficial Ingann** : Ambos deben tolerarse ¿está claro? - El oficial procedió a marcharse, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Argit, con esta le advirtió de que si buscaba pleitos, lo iba a castigar.''_

 _''Ben fue a una cama y Argit a la otra. Ambos se encontraban sentados con sus rodillas al pecho. Ninguno se miraba, no directamente.''_

 _'' **Argit:** Aquí solo se hace lo que yo diga. -Le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada e inmediatamente se acostó dandole la espalda y se arropó. ''_

 _''Ben no lo miró, solo suspiró ante la incomodidad.''_

* * *

 _''Argit estaba dormido y Ben aún permanecía en la posición anterior, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba pensativo y algo agitado aún, la presencia de su compañero lo alteraba un poco.''_

 _''Justo cuando iba a comenzar a llorisquear, el dispositivo volvió a emitir un pitido intermitente. Esto había despertado a Argit, pero fingió seguir dormido, no se movió ni nada por el estilo.''_

 _'' **Ben:** ¿Ahora que quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Solo me has traido problemas... -Le habló al dispositivo con algo de molestia.''_

 _''Cuando el chico le habló, el dispositivo hizo dos pitidos más antes de detenerse y levantar una plataforma mostrando un alienigena. Ben se volvió a intrigar al verla, lentamente acercó su mano y hundió la plataforma. Sintió una ligera incomodidad en su cuerpo y al ver que había pasado vio que se había transformado. Era un insecto verde.''_

 _'' **Ben/Lepidoterrano:** Así que si eres tú el responsable de mis cambios. -Le dijo a la dispositivo con voz tranquila y alto apagada, pero en asombro.''_

 _''Fue destransformado de una vez y nuevamente el dispositivo hizo par de pitidos mostrando la plataforma, pero esta vez con otra forma. Ben sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a hundirla cambiando a un alien de pequeño tamaño con grandes ojos y cabeza.''_

 _'' **Ben/Galván:** Increíble...''_

 _''Volvió a destransformase y el dispositivo seguía pitando, esta vez no de forma intermitente, sino de una forma rítmica.''_

 _''Ben lo miraba con asombro, es como si entendiera que este se estaba tratando de comunicar con él.''_

 _''Así como pitaba con la luz verde de un momento a otro hizo un pitido fuerte y algo grave cambiando la luz a roja y señalando a Argit.''_

 _''Argit estaba sentado en la cama con una postura agresiva mirando a Ben, quien no se había percatado de que estaba siendo observado.''_

 _'' **Argit** : Vaya, vaya, así que son ciertos los rumores. -Dijo con cara maliciosa mientras movía la cola de lado a lado lentamente.''_

 _''Ben retrocedió y agarró su muñeca.''_

 _'' **Argit:** ¿Cuánto me pagarán por eso? - Comenzó a acercársele a Ben.''_

 _'' **Ben:** Por favor ¡aléjate!''_

 _''Justo cuando Argit estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, el dispositivo volvió a hacer el pitido molesto con la luz roja y poniéndose verde listo para ser activado. Ben simplemente lo activó transformándose en una criatura roja de alto tamaño y aparente gran fuerza. Tenía cuatrobrazos en vez de dos.''_

 _''Argit iba a dispararle púas, pero Ben/Tetramand levantó su cama y la usó como escudo. Casi de inmediato se la lanzó a su oponente pegándolo a la pared. Pudo escapar entre un pequeño espacio que quedó entre la cama y la pared.''_

 _'' **Argit:** -Pegándose a la pared y cubriéndose con sus manos y cola- ¡Oye! Tranquilo, no tenemos que llegar a medidas tan drásticas, solo estaba jugando contigo. No era que quisiera quitártelo... -risa nerviosa- bueno si...pero... pero...olvidemos todo esto ¿Quieres compañero? -Dijo con gran nerviosismo.''_

 _''El dispositivo lo volvió a su forma humana. Ben tenía cara de enojo y estaba hiperventilando, duró en esa postura como un minuto. Respiró hondo y se marchó a su lado, se puso en una esquina y se sentó en el suelo agarrandose la cabeza.''_

 _''Argit vio que Ben ya no tenía intenciones de golpearlo, eso lo hizo salir de su posición defensiva a una más de alerta. Sin decir nada fue a la esquina opuesta e igual se sentó.''_

 _'' **Argit** : Oye... si quieres puedes usar mi cama, jeje -risa nerviosa- la tuya quedó hecha trizas.''_

 _''Ben giró su cabeza para mirarlo un poco.''_

 _'' **Ben:** -Suspiro- Estoy bien...''_

* * *

 _En la nave, el alíen cazarecompensas se dirigió hacia el contratista. Este lo mandó a buscar, ya tenía información de quién se infiltraría._

 _''' **Contratista'''** : Hablé con quién será tu cómplice en esto._

 _El alíen movió su cola de lado sin mostrar asombro ni nada, conocía perfectamente quién era esa persona y la reputación que tenía, han sido cómplices par de veces, pero aún guardaba la duda de si podría hacerlo. La estación de los Plomeros estaba muy bien defendida sin contar que ellos tenían un gran control de la entrada._

 _ **'''Alíen cazarecompensas:'''** Excelente, señor, pero aún tengo mis reservas en esta situación. No creo que lo logre._

 _El contratista se limitó a sonreír en un momento. No apartó la mirada de su cazarrecompensas._

 _''' **Contratista''':** De hecho ya está allá y no solo eso, sino que ya hizo contacto con el humano._

 _Hubo un gran silencio. Le impresionaba la noticia, pero aún así tenía cierta desconfianza, solo esperaba tener éxito. Se marchó del lugar sin decir más nada, pero esta vez fue para prepararse y estar listo._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí la primera parte, espero que disfrutarán de este laaargo capítulo.**

 **No olviden comentar.**


	4. En el Nido de las Ratas (Parte 2)

**Autor: Las reglas son las mismas...** ** _cursiva_** **es pasado y normal es presente, las líneas separan cambios de escena o de tiempo.**

 **Lamento la demora, cuates, pero el para el próximo me demoraré más. Es que no está escrito (estos ya estaban escritos) y carezco de tiempo y aún no tengo la idea de que poner en el siguiente. Los escribo, los edito (lo que más tiempo me lleva), los reviso y los subo.**

 **Otra cosa que lamento es que me saliera taaan largo, pero...es complicado, solo dejó que mi imaginación fluya, por eso lo dividí en dos partes y aún así son larguísimos, espero que mi imaginación no vuele tanto para el próximo.**

 **Espero que les guste y en los comentarios pueden decirme que pueden esperar para el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 _Al día siguiente Ben y Argit estaban afuera en el comedor principal. El oficial había visto el desorden, pero extrañamente no preguntó qué pasó._

 _Argit estaba hablando con los demás jóvenes reclusos. Todos le tenían respeto, incluso tenía a dos más grande como guardaespaldas. Se encontraba vendiendo cosas que trajo de su último escape._

 _En su lugar, Ben estaba apartado de todos, ni siquiera había querido comer nada. No hablaba con nadie y miraba pensativamente al suelo. Sin previo aviso, una bandeja con comida se deslizó justo frente de él sacándolo de sus pensamiento. Ben alzó la mirada y vio que allí estaba Argit sonriente._

 _ **Argit** : No puedo permitir que mi compañerito no coma nada. -Dijo con su voz típica, pero siendo gracioso._

 _ **Ben** : -Sonrisa fruncida- ¿Ahora soy tu compañero? Pensé que era el "chimpancé sin pelos"._

 _ **Argit** : Ahhh ¿Yo dije eso? -puso cara de asombrado- Ay que mal, debió ser el cansancio que tenía anoche._

 _ **Ben** : ¡Oh! ¿También tu cansancio hizo que me intentaras atacar..._

 _ **Argit** : Shhhh -le tapó la boca a Ben- prueba esa comida -señaló la bandeja-, es mi preferida ¿Sabes? La comida es lo único bueno que tienen los Plomeros aquí, una vez que la pruebes no podrás escapar de ella. ¡JAAAAA!, JAJAJAJA -comenzó a reírse rodando en el suelo y agarrandose la barriga- ¿entendiste? ¡Escapar! JAJAJAJA, es chistoso porque..porque...¡ESTAMOS EN PRISIÓN! -Se río a carcajadas, pero se detuvo al ver que Ben no. Se levantó del suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y secándose las lágrimas de la risa._

 _Ben no se rió, pero le causa gracia ver cómo Argit si._

 _ **Argit** : Bueno ¡pruébala ya! ¿Qué esperas?_

 _Ben la vio y aunque realmente no tenía hambre, se sintió persuadido. Decidió tomar un bocado. Argit veía con emoción como Ben la probaba._

 _ **Argit** : ¿Y qué dices? _

_Ben seguía masticándola hasta tragarla con un poco de dificultad._

 _ **Ben** : No está nada mal._

 _ **Argit** : ¿LO VEES? Debes confiar en tu compa, Argit._

 _Ben se encogió un poco de hombros y decidió comer más. Argit seguía mirándolo._

 _ **Argit** : ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? -puso una cara algo maliciosa- Que lo que dije anteriormente no es cierto. Nunca nos mantendrán aquí._

 _Ben dejó de masticar lo que tenía y miró a Argit._

 _ **Ben** : -Tragó lo que tenía en la boca- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Le dijo con cara de intriga._

 _Argit sonrió con malicia._

 _ **Argit** : Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. -Siguió con la mirada maliciosa._

 _Ben dejó de comer y se levantó de dónde estaba, se quedó mirando a Argit de frente._

 _ **Ben** : No puedo hacerlo...siento que soy una amenaza, ya mi familia pagó por eso, además el Magistrado está..._

 _Argit hizo una seña con las manos imitando a alguien hablar._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Despierta chico! Vive en el hoy._

 _Ben decía que no con la cabeza mientras retrocedía. Realmente se sentía culpable de todo y aunque estaba tratando de calmarse, sentía que así debían ser las cosas._

 _ **Ben** : Argit yo...no puedo hacerlo. -Dijo bajando la postura._

 _ **Argit** : Quizás tú solo no, pero quizás tengas una ayudita -señaló al dispositivo. _

_**Ben** : ¿Esto? Realmente no creo que apoye hacer eso y... -Ahí mismo comenzó a pitar, como si le dijera que si- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora también tú estás de acuerdo? Es una locura._

 _Argit no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Ben frunció el ceño._

* * *

 _Argit se encontraba "hablando" con dos de los guardias._

 _ **Argit** : Hola, hola... ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? -Dijo mirándolos a ambos._

 _Los dos guardias se mantenían rectos, estaban ignorando a Argit o por lo menos eso fingían._

 _ **Argit** : Oye Salassar, te ves diferente... ¿te cortaste el cabello? -Le dijo al guardia de la derecha._

 _Ambos seguían ignorándolo. Mientras Ben se alejó un poco a una esquina, miró a ambos lados para ver si había alguien cerca y al ver que no, se puso de cuclillas mirando al dispositivo._

 _ **Ben** : Sé perfectamente que me entiendes y desde ahora te digo que no creo que sea buena idea esto... -El dispositivo cortó su voz retumbando en su muñeca y levantando la plataforma- ...bien -frunció el ceño y lo activó cambiando a la forma Pyronite._

 _Argit seguía distrayendo a los guardias cuando se vio a algunos de los reclusos correr y en el centro aparecer Ben/Pyronite._

 _ **Ben/Pyronite** : Bien ¿ahora qué? -Dijo mirándose. Luego de preguntarse eso, sintió un ligero impulso que lo incitaba a poner las manos en el suelo. Siguió sus instintos e hizo lo que sentía. De pronto se agrietó el suelo saliendo un poco de lava fresca y trozos fríos. Los guardias corrieron hacia él apuntándole a lo que supo cubrirse con un trozo y tomar uno flotante como medio de transporte. Uno le apareció por detrás a Ben/Pyronite, pero Argit le disparó púas haciendo que perdiera la consciencia; otro de los guardias fue con un arma lanza trampas, pero del suelo salió un chorro de lava haciéndome que una chispa cayera sobre él derritiendo su arma y parte de su ropa a lo que tuvo que correr hacia dónde había agua._

 _ **Argit** : Hacemos un buen equipo ¿no crees? -Preguntó sin recibir respuesta._

 _Argit se subió en la plataforma junto a Ben/Pyronite y se marchaban del lugar._

* * *

 _Estando ya a una distancia considerable, Ben volvió a su forma. Argit gritaba y saltaba de felicidad por todos lados, Ben solo estaba un poco encogido y con sus manos en los bolsillos, pero no podía evitar sonreír un poco. Sabía que no era correcto, pero se sintió bien hacer eso, era como un suspiro._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Si seeeñor! ¿Quién dice que esto es aburrido? -se paró y le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Ben- Argit y su compa Ben, "los imparables". Imagina las carteleras: "los imparables atacan de nuevo" o... "gran banco es saqueado por los imparables" jajaja ¡qué locura! ¿No? - Dijo tomando postura de grandeza._

 _Ben lo escuchaba y no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero la forma en que Argit lo decía se le hacía cómica._

 _En el caso de Argit, él estaba muy entusiasmado, pero le llamaba la atención la indiferencia del humano._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Oh vamos! No entiendo porque estás así ¿no viste la cara de esos guardias al verte? Salassar se quería desmayar. Hasta yo quería hacerlo, esa aparición triunfal más la lava brotando del suelo ¡WOW! Estuviste ardiente ¡Ja! ¿Entendiste? ¡ARDIENTE! Y es chistoso porque eras...eras... -Se detuvo al ver que Ben estaba algo amargado y se serenó- Mira chico, si vas a acompañar a Argit, tienes que sonreír como yo. Imagina las fotos, con esa cara no saldremos en los noticiarios al robar el banco más grande de la galaxia._

 _Ben no le respondió de una vez, seguía cabizbajo._

 _ **Ben** : Fue divertido, pero esto no devolverá a mi familia ni tampoco lo que alguna vez pude ser._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Ay por favor, Benny! ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Una familia? Pfff... familia tendrás de más. Vamos, sígueme._

 _Argit caminó de frente y Ben lo siguió, no era que creía que su familia volvería, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir. Volver con el magistrado tampoco era una opción, si que se metería en problemas. Así que mejor le seguía la corriente a Argit, no había nada que correr._

* * *

 _En la ciudad, escondiéndose entre el alcantarillado, Ben y Argit llegaron a una zona oculta. Era un área donde nadie entraba o por lo menos a simple vista daba esa impresión. Hubo mucho silencio y nada de cuestionamiento cuando moviendo una pared, se mostró una entrada secreta._

 _ **Argit** : Ya llegamos._

 _Ben entró junto con Argit y allí estaban, se encontraban en un área grande, húmeda y algo sucia. Estaba llena de varios alienigenas parecidos a Argit: algunos muy pequeños jugaban con objetos que parecían de gran valor; un grupo devoraba lo que parecía ser carroña; otros estaban haciendo luchas y solo salían cuando uno de los contrincantes quedaba gravemente herido._

 _Pasaban entre esos alienigenas y ninguno los miraba, era como si los ignoraran._

 _ **Argit** : Sigue el paso, te enseñaré a mi padre, el rey de la familia._

 _Ben siguió el paso de Argit, pero estaba algo tenso. No estaba seguro, no comentaba nada, pero desde ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Justo en un momento se detuvieron dónde había un gran número de individuos._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Quítense! ¡Vamos! ¡Háganse a un lado! -se estaba abriendo paso- ¡oye! Quítate del camino -empujó a uno de una patada._

 _Ben no lo podía creer, todos eran similares a Argit, excepto el ser que estaba frente a él. Era un roedor enorme y gordo con algunos sitios carentes de pelo, pero grandes púas. Ahora si se había convencido de que fue mala idea._

 _El ser hablaba con todos los que estaban allá, no se entendía nada. Argit dio par de pasos al frente quedando a pocos metros de él y puso las manos en la cintura esperando que lo viera. Poco después sucedió, hubo un silencio total ante la mirada del imponente a Argit._

 _ **Rey** : Argit..._

 _ **Argit** : Hoola -Puso una mirada retadora._

 _Segundos de silencio._

 _ **Rey** : Te dije que no volvieras -Le devolvió la mirada agresiva._

 _Los demás se pusieron en postura agresiva y caminaban lentamente rodeando a Argit._

 _ **Argit** : Oye, oye... tranquilo. No vendría ver a mi pá con las manos vacías._

 _Todos dejaron de acercarse y miraron al rey a ver su respuesta._

 _ **Rey** : La última vez que te vi te atreviste a robarme directamente a mi._

 _ **Argit** : Jejeje no es robar si ya era algo robado. -Dijo con risa nerviosa._

 _El rey contrajo los ojos._

 _ **Rey:** ¡Acábenlo! Nuevamente estaba haciendo acorralado, cuando erizó las púas y lanzó varias que hizo caer a varios._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Eeesperen! ¡Momento! momento... ¿qué no escuchaste lo que te dije?_

 _El rey hizo una seña indicándole a los demás que se detuvieran._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Gracias! Mi amiguito y yo vinimos en son de paz -agarró a Ben por lo a hombros y lo empujó hacia el frente- Ben estaba temblando, casi ni se movía, estaba paralizado. Apenas movía los ojos mirando a quienes estaban a su alrededor._

 _ **Rey** : ¿Tragiste a un humano a nuestra guarida? -Se rascó la barbilla- Hmmm... bueno, ya estábamos cansados de la carroña, están carne es fresca -Tras decir eso, los demás se estaban acercando nuevamente._

 _ **Argit** : ¡No! -dijo alterado- Jejeje no... -se relajó- no viene a llenar el estómago de nadie, más bien viene a que le llenemos el de él._

 _Tras decir eso Argit corrió en cuatro patas hacia dónde el rey y se acercó a su oído. Allí le susurró algo. Inmediatamente los ojos se posaron en el dispositivo en su muñeca y hubo una gran sonrisa. Ben respondió cubriéndose la muñeca con su mano derecha. Hubo unos segundos de silencio..._

 _ **Rey** : Cualquier amigo de Argit, es amigo nuestro. Démosle la bienvenida a este humano. -Rompió el silencio. Todos allá hicieron una gran bulla y levantaron a Ben por los aires mientras cantaban y se lo llevaban a un lado._

 _Argit y su padre quedaron a solas._

 _ **Argit** : Eso era ¿no? -El rey no le respondió a Argit, solo sonrió y puso cara maliciosa sin apartar la mirada del chico._

* * *

 _En la oficina del magistrado, Gilhil estaba haciendo unas llamadas, se había enterado de todo y si que no le cayó bien. El chico escapó y no solo eso, sino además de ayudar a Argit, la gran mayoría de los jóvenes reclusos había aprovechado la situación. Muchos Plomeros estaban apagando el incendio._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:** ¡¿Dónde está el oficial Ingann?!_

 _ **Plomero/Salassar** : No lo hemos visto desde hace rato. De seguro está armando al pelotón de búsqueda._

 _El magistrado estaba ansioso, caminaba en círculos por la oficina mientras tenía sus manos en la espalda._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil** : Es una locura... -Se sentó en su asiento mientras trataba de calmarse._

 _El plomero guardia salió del lugar dejando al magistrado solo, aunque no duró mucho, ahí mismo entró otro cadete con noticias para él._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:** Dime que tienes respuestas del paradero exacto de Argit y el humano._

 _El cadete abrió los ojos un poco y suspiró. Realmente no tenía esa información._

 _ **Cadete** : No señor, vengo para informarle que ya pudimos recuperar algo importante de la cámara satélite dañada. -Extendió una especie de pad hacia el magistrado- Y si le sirve de algo, el humano y Argit fueron visto cerca del vertedero de la ciudad._

 _El magistrado no hizo mucho caso a lo que dijo, pero se quedó mirando la pad por un momento, ahora mismo no la pensaba tomar pues no era prioridad, sin embargo, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que por simple curiosidad, aunque no fuera a hacer nada ahora, la tomó._

 _Se heló por un momento al ver la imagen. Era una imagen muy borrosa, pero había reconocido al ser que se mostraba. Sintió más preocupación que enojo por el muchacho en ese momento._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil** : ¡Rápido! Avísele a los demás, necesitaré refuerzos, creo saber dónde están. La vida del muchacho corre peligro._

 _El cadete no comprendió mucho, pero procedió con el mandado._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:** -Saliendo del lugar- Debí hacer caso a mis inquietudes._

* * *

 _Ben había sido sentado en una mesa algo vieja, había sido bien acomodado. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa donde estaba llena con algunas frutas; una carne de un animal desconocido, pero no era carroña; jugos y agua. Todo estaba en abundancia._

 _El chico estaba un poco más calmado, no decía nada. De pronto el dispositivo puso la luz roja e hizo el pitido incómodo. Ben lo miró y quería preguntarle qué sucedía, cuando Argit le agarró la muñeca._

 _ **Argit** : Oye hermano ¿está averiada esa cosa?_

 _ **Ben** : Hmm... no lo sé, lo ha hecho cuando estoy en..._

 _ **Argit** : Escusas, escusas...me suena que no quieres estar aquí y tú mismo lo estás haciendo._

 _ **Ben** : Eso no..._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Pues vamos! Habrá una fiesta, debes soltarte y relajarte. -Dijo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar._

 _Al escuchar eso Ben suspiró y trató de ignorar el pitido del reloj. Ahí mismo se escuchó un sonido de alguien golpeando como una copa con una cuchara. El rey estaba sentado, ocupaba el grosor de la mesa completa. Tenía lo que parecía ser una botella de vino en la mano._

 _ **Rey** : Hoy tendremos un festín. Hay que celebrar el comienzo de una nueva era. Ya no seremos más desprestigiados ni desvalorados, ahora todos nos temerán -Ahí mismo levantó los brazos y todos allí dieron un gran grito._

 _Ben no aplaudía, pero estaba sorprendido de verlos a todos tan alegres, "¿será por mi?" se preguntaba._

 _ **Rey** : Y en cuanto al chico... -Ben se sintió algo halagado tras ser mencionado- puedo asegurarle que su sacrificio no será en vano, le daremos buen uso a ese dispositivo galvano. Diviertanse._

 _Ben se sorprendió ahí mismo. Todos comenzaron a rodearlo y esta vez no había quien lo defendiera. Argit permanecía con cara maliciosa al lado de su padre mientras este abrió la botella de vino y tomó un gran trago._

 _ **Argit** : Lo siento Benny, no me mal interpretes, me caes bien, pero esto está en mi naturaleza._

 _Ben estaba totalmente rodeado y justo cuando iba a activar el reloj, una púa grande fue lanzada a su mano derecha lastimándolo. Cayó al suelo y agarraba su mano derecha de dolor. Estaba encogido. Parece que ya era todo, su momento había llegado._

 _Uno de los individuos portaba un arma blanca y estaba a punto de usarla cuando...el oficial Ingann entró por la puerta._

 _ **Oficial Ingann** : Cuidado con tocarlo. -cargó el arma._

 _Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Ben. No pensó sentirse tan feliz de verlo, pero no duró mucho. Así como el entró como un héroe, una oscuridad se extendió cuando tras él entró alguien más, alguien que no pensó volver a ver o por lo menos, no estaba en sus pensamientos. Era el alíen responsable de su desgracia..._

 _ **Alíen cazarecompensas:** Vaya, realmente lo hiciste, Ingann. Lograste sacarlo de las instalaciones de los Plomeros._

 _ **Oficial Ingann** : No lo hubiese podido hacer solo. -Miró a Argit._

 _ **Argit** : -Chillido de confusión- ¡Ay por favor! Ni siquiera te conozco._

 _Ingann solo sonrió._

 _ **Oficial Ingann** : Sabía que si acercaba a Argit al chico, su avaricia lo haría traerlo aquí para encontrar apoyo._

 _Hubo silencio._

 _Ben estaba triste, era como si no hubiera esperanzas, estaba pasando por malas. Se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer todo esto. En ese momento reconocía que lo que llamaba malo y falta de vida no era real, ahora si se estaba topando con un infierno. Antes tenía a su familia, personas que le decían que lo amaban y aunque tenía sus situaciones, jamás eran nada igualada a lo que pasaba en ese momento._

 _ **Rey** : Muy astuto el usar a mi hijo, pero muy tonto el venir aquí._

 _Todos los roedores se pusieron en alerta y se alejaron de Ben para centrarse en los dos nuevos individuos._

 _ **Oficial Ingann:** -risa burlona- Vi tus intenciones con el humano y aunque parezca divertido, sería un grave error. Terminar con el poseedor solo terminará con la vida del dispositivo. Digamos que están...muy apegados._

 _ **Alíen cazarecompensas** : ¿Oíste rata? Deja que los profesionales resolvámos este asunto. -Dijo en tono de burla._

 _El rey solo se rascó la barbilla sin dejarse enojar por los comentarios y les dio la orden de atacar a sus súbditos. Se comenzó a librar una batalla muy fuerte, pero aunque los roedores eran superados en número los cazarecompensas estaban quitándolos del medio con relativa facilidad._

 _Ben vio una oportunidad de escape, ellos estaban distraídos. Ahora o nunca pensó, comenzó a arrastrarse fuera del campo de batalla, pero era difícil, él estaba lastimado y tampoco estaba hecho para movilizarse en esa posición. Pensó en que mientras más disimulado iba, más eficazmente saldría, pero se vio interrumpido por un pie sobre su espalda._

 _ **Argit** : ¿Te vas tan pronto, compa?_

 _Ben trató de safarse, pero fue difícil. Argit iba a dormirlo con una púa pequeña, pero un arma le apuntó. Al levantar la mirada, el alíen cazarecompensas estaba allí. Ingann se había quedado luchando contra los roedores que quedaban._

 _ **Argit** : -Chillido de sorpresa- ¡Ah! No seamos tan agresivos, las cosas no se resuelven así. Hablemos como personas civilizadas. _

_Al decir eso, el alíen cazarecompensas levantó una ceja._

 _ **Argit** : La cosa es que...¡yo no soy civilizado! -Soltó algunas púas a las que el alíen reaccionó casi al instante y pudo defenderse. Luego de ver que no le hizo nada al cazarecompensas más que hacerlo enojar, Argit trató de huir, pero fue agarrado con una mano por la cola._

 _ **Alíen cazarecompensas** : Ahora verás..._

 _ **¿?** : Debí suponerlo, Ingann. Alguien más había llegado al lugar. Era el magistrado junto a un pelotón armado. Los roedores (excepto Argit) que quedaban en el lugar al ver las complicaciones actuales y las que vendrían peores terminaron huyendo del lugar quedando solo los Plomeros, los cazarecompensas, Argit y Ben._

 _ **Oficial Ingann** : Hmmm... ¿cómo lo supiste?_

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil** : Algo a nuestro favor. Al ver una captura tomada por una cámara pude reconocer a Timer, el cazarecompensas más buscado y... recordé quién eras tras conocerlo a él. Sabía que te me hacías familiar. Eres reconocido por infiltrarte, robar información y causar estragos. Graduado de plomero, pero a base de engaños, tu placa fue removida hace mucho._

 _El oficial Ingann no pudo evitar sonreir._

 _ **Oficial Ingann** : Mucha memoria magistrado, lastima que será hasta hoy. -Le disparó, pero no dio en el blanco._

 _Una guerra entre Plomeros y cazarecompensas se desató en ese instantes. Mientras Ben yacía adolorido en el suelo y Argit también (pero él era por el susto y asombro). Ambos estaban uno al lado del otro con una frecuencia respiratoria rápida. No se dirigieron la palabra por unos minutos._

 _ **Argit** : Benny... -respiración forzosa- ¡debes sacarme de aquí!_

 _ **Ben** : Me engañaste -respiración forzosa- me trajiste aquí para que me aniquilen._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Claro que no, compa! -respiración forzosa- ...bueno en parte sí, pero es que... -respiración forzosa- no puedo evitarlo ¡soy una rata! ¡no me cúlpes!_

 _ **Ben** : ¿sabes? -respiración forzosa- a pesar de todo aún... -respiración forzosa- me caes bien._

 _Ben quería conversar más con él y en parte darle una buena golpiza por lo que hizo, pero todo se derrumbó cuando vio que el magistrado fue impactado por un tiro en el hombro izquierdo. Este cayó y parecía estar inconsciente._

 _Timer, el cazarecompensas, apuntó con el arma para destruirlo. Esa escena hizo que Ben recordara lo sucedido hace par de días, allí estaba él y allí estaba alguien serio a punto de perder la vida en manos de ese asesino. A pesar de su herida en el brazo derecho y sus sentimientos inutilizantes, se levantó con fuerza y activó por si solo al dispositivo. Se transformó en una criatura cuadrúpeda con pelaje naranja aparentemente carente de ojos. Ben transformado en un Vulpimancer dio un rugido que hizo temblar el lugar. La atención de Timer fue llamada y ahora veía al chico/Vulpimancer caminando hacia él con una postura de amenaza. Eso lo hizo olvidar al magistrado y centrarse en lo que venía._

 _Ben/Vulpimancer corrió hacia él mostrando sus dientes y así mismo Timer sacó unas cuchillas dobles y corrió en dirección al chico. El impacto fue fuerte, Ben estaba siendo herido, pero parecía no sentirlo, en su lugar dio dos mordida se potentes que debilitaron al alíen. De un momento a otro lo tomó por la cintura, lo sacudió estando en su hocico y lo lanzó a gran distancia. Timer estaba inconsciente._

 _Los Plomeros estaban teniendo un poco de problemas con Ingann. No era tan ágil como Timer, pero sabía manejar muy bien las armas._

 _Ben/Vulpimancer se acercó al magistrado para ver la gravedad del asunto. No estaba inconsciente y respiraba, pero se ve que estaba gravemente herido, necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Quería huir del lugar, en su travesía con Argit causó muchos estragos y posiblemente fuera sancionado gravemente, pero también le preocupaba el magistrado. No llevaba mucho conociéndolo, pero se veía buena persona, parecía que había ido allí a salvarlo y ahora estaba lastimado por eso. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó a Ben, sentía que este hombre pagaba esto gracias a él. Iba a tomar la decisión pero ahí mismo Argit se subió en el lomo de Ben/Vulpimancer y comenzó a darle con los talones como si fuera un caballo._

 _ **Argit** : Arre, arre ¡Escapemos de aquí hermanito! -Dijo con ánimo. Ben/Vulpimancer estaba un poco decaído y vocalizaba algunos sonidos bajos parecidos a quejas. Argit: Espero que aún no estés molesto por lo de hace un rato ¿eh compa? Ben/Vulpimancer pareció ignorar lo que él decía, en ese momento no pensaba en nada de eso, estaba muy preocupado por el magistrado. Argit se dio cuenta de que la incomodidad no era con él y eso le dio un alivio. Tampoco estaba atento a la situación de Gilhil._

 _ **Argit** : ¿En serio te preocupas por él? Ay Benny, Benny...la gente muere a diario. Eso es parte de la vida. -Dijo con desinterés de la situación._

 _Ben/Vulpimancer quedó pensando un momento e iba a marcharse, pero luego se detuvo y le gruñó un poco a Argit en señal de que se bajara de su lomo. Este lo hizo y mantuvo silencio. Este tipo de conducta era extraña para él, le intrigaba, pero a la vez sentía incomodidad por Ben, sabía que la única manera de escapar de allí era con ayuda de él y le preocupaba el tiempo que se perdía el tratando de salvar al magistrado._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Compañero!..._

 _Ben/Vulpimancer lo ignoró y con su hocio cargó suavemente al magistrado para llevarlo fuera de allí. Argit se quedó detrás de él. Aprovechando todo salió del lugar con el magistrado en su hocico._

 _ **Plomero** : ¡Allá! El humano trata de vengarse del magistrado._

 _Ben frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Por otro lado, Argit no pudo evitar burlarse._

 _Todos los Plomeros miraron al mismo tiempo. Ingann también miró, no se había percatado de nada, buscó a su compañero quien estaba aún tendido en un lado y ahora tenía la situación de que el chico escapaba del lugar. Quería correr para detenerlos, pero no podía, los cadetes estaban muy a la defensiva._

 _Al salir del lugar corrió, queda dejarlo en un lugar seguro, pero no conocía a ninguno. A las afueras del alcantarillado lo colocó en el suelo. Ahí mismo se destransformó. Se acercó a él para ver cómo seguía. Aún estaba consciente._

 _ **Ben** : Por favor no te mueras... no era mi intención que esto pasara. -Comenzó a llorar un poco._

 _El magistrado movió la cabeza para verlo, lo estaba escuchando, pero no podía responder. En su lugar movió una mano para ponerla en el hombro del chico._

 _Ben vio eso y sintió un ligero alivio. Ahí mismo vio que uno de los cadetes también había salido del alcantarillado armado. Sintió que esa era una esperanza, hizo ruido para que este cadete lo identificara y corriera hacia él. Cuando sucedió se dio la tarea de huir, pero no se alejó mucho hasta ver que realmente el magistrado había sido visto._

 _El cadete lo vio tendido allí y se olvidó de Ben. Por su comunicador pidió ayuda. Luego de eso, el chico no esperó a que llegaran, solo huyó del lugar. Argit nunca se despegó de él._

* * *

 _Habían pasado tres días del acontecimiento. El magistrado estaba ingresado y recuperándose. Desde la distancia Ben lo observaba diario y era un alivio ver cómo se recuperaba._

 _Argit se había alejado un poco, de vez en cuando se le acercaba a Ben y este lo aceptaba, pero se mantenían a distancia._

 _No había vuelto a ser perseguido por los cazadores. Se enteró que Ingann al final fue derrotado y capturado, pero que Timer escapó. No todo fue bueno, aún creían que Ben fue responsable de las heridas del magistrado por lo que ahora era buscado no solo el asunto de la Tierra y el incendio de la prisión que terminó liberando a los reclusos juveniles, sino también por la condición del magistrado._

* * *

 **Presente**

Había sido un desastre ese encuentro entre Ben y Argit, jamás pudo separarlos después de eso. Ben podía mantener su distancia, pero siempre lo ayudaba en una que otra cosa aún siendo que este lo engañaba constantemente.

El magistrado se había quedado mirando a Ben, quien se mantenía sentado con los brazos cruzados sin hacer contacto visual.

 **Magistrado Gilhil** : Tienes buen corazón chico, me lo demostraste esa vez cuando salvaste mi vida e innumerables veces más, pero esa amistad con Argit ha sido muy tóxica para todos.

 **Ben** : Él me buscó, no yo a él. -Dijo con voz algo baja.

 **Magistrado Gilhil** : Y tú lo seguiste aún él te dijo que vieras contrabando. Ben no respondió, solo suspiró fuerte y volteó la cara lejos del magistrado. El magistrado se acercó a él y le quitó las esposas.

 **Magistrado Gilhil** : Puedes irte muchacho, pero la próxima vez tomaré carta en el asunto.

Ben se sobaba sus muñecas mientras miraba al magistrado. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de "ok". Se acercó a una ventana e iba a activar el dispositivo cuando el magistrado le hizo una observación.

 **Magistrado Gilhil** : Otra cosa... -hizo una pausa mientras dio tres pasos cerca de Ben- debes alimentarte mejor, te veo más delgado y pálido _._

Ben lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo mientras lo escuchaba. No le dijo nada, pero dio un suspiro profundo. Realmente había perdido el apetito y no comía igual. Terminó por transformarse en un Aerofibio y salió por la ventana.


	5. Amistad tóxica

**Hola, hola, aquí les subo les otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Como siempre, recuerden la temática, normal es presente y _cursiva_ es pasado. Las líneas dividen tiempos y cambios de escena.**

* * *

 **Presente**

Ben había vuelto a la Tierra y a ser humano. El magistrado había ignorado su acción, por esta vez…. la verdad es que siempre había sentido apego por el muchacho, cuando había que sancionarlo, lo hacía, pero siempre guardaba algo de consideración, sobretodo luego de saber la verdad….

* * *

 ** _Pasado_**

 _El magistrado estaba recuperado. Aunque le habían sugerido un tiempo fuera para reponerse completamente, él se negó y rápidamente retomó su posición._

 _En el cuartel, todos juzgaban al humano, el magistrado decía lo que recordaba, desmintiendo los rumores, pero algunos no lo creían, sino que se apoyaban por la teoría de malicia del chico y decían que el magistrado solo no recuerda y estaba influenciado por la pena hacia el humano. Realmente había sido difícil y el magistrado se ponía en los zapatos, sin embargo, el chico aún era responsable de que la prisión haya sido incendiada y del escape de muchos reclusos y ahí no podía defenderlo._

* * *

 **Presente**

El magistrado se sentó en su asiento y llenó unos papeles, aún así, el adolescente no salía de sus pensamientos. Había logrado mucho con él en prisión, pero la influencia de Argit y sus acciones fueron terribles. El chico no era malo, pero había pasado por momentos en los que hacía lo que la rata decía y, a pesar, de ser engañado un sin número de veces, desde aquella vez Ben se había apegado a Argit bastante.

* * *

 ** _Pasado_**

 _Ben no tenía dónde quedarse, había perdido a su familia, había perdido la protección del magistrado (o eso él creía). Vivía en un callejón en la Tierra, de vez en cuando al dormirse despertaba en otro sitio o si se dormía con hambre y misteriosamente despertaba comiendo algo ¿alguien lo alimentaba? Él no estaba seguro, pero lo dudaba, no había hecho amistad con nadie y sabía que los policías espaciales lo buscaban para encerrarlo por lo que tampoco eran ellos, Argit lo buscaba, pero solo para favores. Sospechaba que el dispositivo era el responsable de todo, que lo protegía._

 _Una noche, no podía dormir, por lo menos no profundamente, se encontraba moviéndose de lado a lado entre las cajas y las mantas, era como si tuviera una especie de pesadilla. En ella escuchaba voces, las voces de sus familiares fallecidos y la del magistrado, no entendía qué le decían, se escuchaban todos hablando a la vez, murmurando, como si lo acusaran._

 _En una Ben se agarró la cabeza y era como si fuera a estallar, pero se levantó del suelo y abrió los ojos, aún estaba adormilado y por supuesto, aún las escuchaba a pesar de estar medio despierto. Comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón y parecía un sonámbulo, era demasiado incómodo._

 _Argit estaba escondido viéndolo, al ver que Ben se había levantado, se aferró a la pared como escondiéndose y cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los abrió e iba a acercarse, en ese momento, Ben chocó con él._

 _ **Argit** : Ahh, Benny, mi hermano, vine a ver cómo…..- Se quedó en shock al verlo._

 _Ben lo ignoró por completo, era como si aún no lo hubiese visto. Ben seguía divagando, caminando como borracho lentamente. Estaba pálido, tenía ojeras y sus cabellos estaban salvajes._

 _El dispositivo en su brazo izquierdo, mandó una rápida descarga eléctrica que además darle un corrientazo, causó que se despertara completamente y, por supuesto, dejó de escuchar las voces. Miró a su alrededor, su corazón latía fuerte y tenía las pupilas dilatadas por las series de emociones que sentía, se sabía que la adrenalina estaba en su torrente sanguíneo. Al ver, ahora pudo visualizar a Argit con claridad, este estaba tímido y con ambas manos agarradas, la actitud de Ben lo asustó._

 _ **Ben:** ¿Qué quieres, Argit? -Dijo aún agitado e incómodo._

 _ **Argit** : Ohh, bueno, ¿qué no puedo venir a verte? ¿Qué no me puedo preocupar por ti? -Sonrió._

 _Ben solo estrechó los ojos y no dijo nada._

 _Argit corrió a su lado y se puso tras él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro._

 _ **Argit:** Hermanito, quiero que me acompañes a un sitio._

 _Ben no respondió de una vez, solo volteó la cara hacia Argit y esperó unos segundos._

 _ **Ben** : La última vez que dijiste eso, tu familia casi me despedaza._

 _ **Argit** : Ay Benny, el pasado es pasado. Olvida eso._

 _ **Ben** : ¿¡Cómo quieres que los olvide!?_

 _Argit solo hizo un chirrido y movió un poco la cola, no tenía respuesta hacia eso. Decidió cambiarle el tema._

 _ **Argit** : ¿Qué tienes? Te ves algo….mal._

 _Ben, quien se había calmado un poco, pero seguía con mala imagen, solo bajó la cabeza y suspiró._

 _ **Ben** : No pasa nada..._

 _ **Argit** : Pero… -Fue interrumpido_

 _ **Ben** : ¡Dije que no pasa nada! -Dijo con fuerza._

 _Argit no respondió, solo dio unos pasos atrás y se quedó en shock. Ben se dio cuenta de su actitud y se arrepintió al instante._

 _ **Ben** : -Suspiro- Lo siento, Argit. Solo ha sido un poco difícil. Mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados._

 _Argit se acercó lentamente, la verdad era que no sentía pena por el chico, pero sabía cómo usarlo. Al ver que Ben se calmó le dirigió la palabra._

 _ **Argit** : Descuida hermano, lo primero que debes hacer es peinarte, pareces un hombre lobo con ese desgreñe. -Escupió baba en su mano._

 _Mientras Ben estaba aún deprimido y distraído, Argit le puso la mano con baba en la cabeza y le bajó los cabellos._

 _ **Ben** : ¡Iag, Argit! ¡Que asco! -Ahí mismo entró en razón y se agitó los cabellos._

 _ **Argit** : Ay, Benny, agradeceme, por lo menos ya no pareces un loco._

 _Argit le dijo a Ben que lo acompañara, a pesar de todo lo pasado, Ben no puso mucha resistencia._

 _Comenzaron a caminar por la calle, se notaba que era muy tarde en la noche que estaba desolada y también parece que había llovido un poco pues estaba mojada. Ben caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Argit se encontraba a su lado sin parar de hablar, juntos se dirigía a un lugar_.

* * *

 **Presente**

Parece irónico, pero en la actualidad, quién metía más en problemas a Ben era Argit, pero también, él había sido quien estaba allí para los momentos difíciles. Cada vez que Ben se sentía mal, Argit aparecía, no era que a él le importara el humano, pero sabía que en esos momentos él era vulnerable a sus ordenes. Ben lo sabía, pero sentía apego por Argit, no es que fuera alguien de confianza, pero por lo menos lo sacaba de sus penas.

El dispositivo aceptaba la "amistad" entre Argit y Ben. Él sabía perfectamente que aunque fuera tóxica para el adolescente, había aliviado la presión que sentía.

* * *

Ben llegó a su hogar, vivía en un edificio abandonado, allí, en el último piso, había logrado asentarse. A pesar de no tener energía eléctrica, con el Gimlinopithecus que tenía en el dispositivo, había logrado generarla y tenerla para el uso que quisiera. Así tenía una televisión de 32 pulgadas, un videojuego y generaba energía para otros electrodomésticos. No era que viviera como un rey, pero estaba cómodo. Era mejor que vivir en un callejón entre cajas y mantas como hace años.

Gracias a Argit, Ben no había escogido precisamente el buen camino, aprendió a obtener las cosas por medio del robo. No es que fuera siempre un ladrón, pero si quería algo solo aprovechaba el dispositivo y lo robaba.

* * *

 ** _Pasado_**

 _Argit había buscado a Ben para robar unas bocinas._

 _ **Ben** : ¿En serio Argit? ¿ Para esto me buscaste?_

 _Argit se acercó y lo agarró por los hombros._

 _ **Argit** : -Chirrido- No Benny, en verdad es que quiero compartir un rato con mi compa, la adquisición es solo secundaria._

 _Ben quitó las manos de Argit de sus hombros y se dio media vuelta para irse. Argit abrió la boca y miró la tienda para luego volver a mirar a Ben y correr hacia él._

 _ **Argit** : Benny, no seas así, no vamos a robar, sólo….vamos a recuperar lo que la sociedad nos ha quitado. Sabes que los precios son exagerados, todo es un robo, las víctimas somos nosotros._

 _Ben arqueó una ceja mientras dejaba de caminar y volteaba hacia Argit._

 _ **Ben** : Eres muy persuasivo ¿sabes? Pero la verdad es que no me interesa, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para buscar más._

 _En ese momento el dispositivo le envió una leve descarga a Ben llamando su atención, era como si le dijera que le hiciera caso a Argit._

 _ **Argit** : ¿Ves? Hasta tu relojito dice que si._

 _Ben cerró los ojos y lo pensó unos segundos. No era un ladrón y definitivamente lo que le sugería Argit no era lo correcto, pero tampoco quería volver a su "cama", pues desde que cerraba los ojos, sentía las voces acusadoras. Se quedó unos minutos pensando._

 _El dispositivo seguía mandando señales eléctricas a lo que al final, para salir de todo ese embrollo, decidió que si._

 _El negocio estaba cerrado, pero tenía un guardia en la entrada. Era un delgado señor mayor el cual se veía que no aguantaba el cansancio._

 _ **Argit** : Esto será fácil…._

 _Argit dejó de esconderse y se acercó lentamente con sus púas levantadas._

 _ **Ben** : -Susurrando- Argit, no lo lastimes._

 _ **Argit** : Descuida….solo lo ayudaré a conciliar el sueño. -Justo ahí le disparó una púa en su cuello._

 _El guardia cayó inmediatamente, Ben corrió hacia él preocupado y le puso los dedos en el cuello para ver su pulso. Confirmó que seguía con vida._

 _Argit ya se había adentrado en la tienda._

 _ **Argit** : Te dije que solo lo ayudaría a dormir._

 _Ben lo siguió y se adentró en el negocio, todo estaba oscuro._

 _ **Ben** : Tomamos lo que quieres y nos marchamos…._

 _Argit ignoró lo que le dijo y siguió caminando. Caminaban entre los pasillos viendo las cosas, era un negocio de productos eléctricos. En una pasaron cerca de una pantalla que tenía un videojuego puesto. Argit lo encendió y comenzó a jugar, era un juego de baile._

 _ **Argit** : Benny, ven a ver._

 _Ben se acercó y vio lo que era._

 _ **Ben** : No puede ser… -facepalm-._

 _ **Argit** : Vamos compa, sé que sabes jugar esto, solo tienes que moverte y esto tiene sensores que detectan que lo haces._

 _ **Ben:** No estoy de humor para esto, tomemos lo que quieres y vámonos ya._

 _ **Argit** : Benny, Benny… debes aprender a divertirte y jugar con tu compa, Argit._

 _Ben estaba negado, pero Argit lo agarró por un brazo y lo jaló hacia el sensor para jugar. Puso que era de dos jugadores el juego y comenzó a bailar lo que la figura hacia._

 _ **Argit** : Solo debes imitar lo que hace y bailar. Es sencillo. Vamos varias rondas y después tomaremos las bocinas y nos largamos._

 _Argit comenzó a bailar y Ben lo veía, se mantenía quieto por lo que iba perdiendo. No tenía ganas de eso._

 _ **Argit** : Vamos, muévete como el humano que eres ¡Ja! Mal chiste mío, los humanos casi no se mueven, son tan poco flexibles que parecen palos de luz._

 _A Ben no le gustó mucho el comentario, lo tomó como un reto, miró al dispositivo y le dijo algo…_

 _ **Ben** : Tú me metiste en esto, ahora ayúdame a cerrarle el pico a este roedor._

 _No pasó ni dos segundos cuando la plataforma del dispositivo se levantó y mostró a un alíen. Era un Florauna. Ben, sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó la plataforma y cambió de forma, se había transformado en el alíen._

 _Argit, sin parar de bailar, sabía que él había cambiado de forma._

 _ **Argit** : Ahh si, ahora vienes a ser trampa, humano._

 _Ben/Florauna no dijo nada, sólo se dejó llevar y casi al momento cumplía con los movimientos alcanzando en puntuación a Argit, así mismo no pasó mucho para que lo superara y lo venciera._

 _ **Argit** : ¡No es justo!_

 _ **Ben/Florauna** : Dijiste que querías verme en acción, bueno...te vencí -Se cruzó de "brazos" y le sacó la lengua verde._

 _Justo en ese momento sonó la alarma, el policía se había levantado como pudo y fue el responsable de esto. Al ver a ambos chicos se horrorizó, no podía creer que era lo que veía, una especie de roedor grande y una planta humanoide, esto causó terror en él y apuntó con su escopeta luego de activar la alarma._

 _El guardia accionó el arma hacia Argit a lo que Ben se interpuso absorbiendo la bala sin causarle ningún daño y escupiéndola._

 _ **Argit** : Vaya Benny, no sabía que podías hacer eso._

 _ **Ben/Florauna** : Yo tampoco…_

 _Ahí mismo Ben enrolló a Argit y extendiendo lianas, se marchó del lugar, no sin antes Argit volver a dispararle otro dardo al guardia._

 _ **Ben/ Florauna** : -Mientras recorría los edificios con las lianas- Debes dejar de hacer eso, lo puedes matar._

 _ **Argit** : Calma, calma...solo lo duerme por un rato, no detiene su corazón._

 _Ben/Florauna se encogió de hombros y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no podía negar que se había divertido en el momento, no solo entrando en la tienda y bailar, sino también el huir, aún sabiendo que el lugar se llenó de policías poco después de ellos irse. No es que quisiera hacer el mal, pero esa adrenalina le gustaba, ese cosquilleo en su pecho era agradable para él. Le hacía olvidar sus problemas._

* * *

 _Llegaron al callejón a donde se alojaba ya estando lejos de los policías. Ben se destransformó._

 _ **Argit** : ¡Wuuuuuuuu! ¡Fantástico!... Aunque no conseguí mis bocinas -Ahí se encogió, se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos con disgusto._

 _ **Ben** : Tú eres él que quería pasar vergüenza bailando -Ben se movió un poco como bailando, pero era burlándose de Argit._

 _ **Argit** : Ja, ja…. Solo me ganaste porque te transformaste._

 _Ben no pudo evitar sonreír, fue divertido para él, pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando recordó a los policías. Se acercó lentamente a la esquina del callejón mirando hacia la calle._

 _ **Ben** : Argit, ¿crees que nos encuentren aquí?_

 _ **Argit** : ¡Nah! Ellos ni saben lo que los atacó. Super Argit -tomó posiciones como de karate- ataca y desaparece como un ninja ¡Uaaaaa! - Ben lo vio arqueando una ceja- Bueno….sí….también con un poco de ayuda del Benny._

 _Ben se sobó el cuello, bostezó y se fue hacia las cajas que usaba como cama._

 _ **Ben** : Bueno...fue interesante, pero ya si quiero volver a dormirme. -Se recostó._

 _Argit bostezó en ese momento, también estaba cansado y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue al lado de Ben a dormirse._

 _ **Ben** : Buenas noches, Argit. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su cara._

 _Argit no sabía qué responder, pues nadie antes le había dado las buenas noches, no era algo normal entre los suyos._

 _ **Argit** : Buenas noches…...Benny. -Dijo con calma._

 _Ben estaba calmado, ya no escuchaba las voces y por fin podría conciliar el sueño en paz_.

* * *

 **Presente**

Ben vivía solo, pero desde entonces, y a pesar de que Argit lo engañaba muchas veces, él no lo podía alejar por siempre. A veces Argit se alojaba en ese departamento, aún no se dirigieran la palabra los dos.

En ese momento Ben estaba solo y se acercó a la ventana de la habitación a ver la calle. Comenzó a llover y este seguía mirando sin decir nada con sus manos en los bolsillos. Era tarde. Suspiró un poco y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Argit era un delincuente altamente buscado y peligroso, pero muchas de las cosas que él había hecho, no la hubiese podido lograr si no fuera por la ayuda de Ben.


	6. Oportunidades

"Hola chicos, perdonen la gran demora, la universidad me tiene hasta arriba y...bueno...ya estoy de vacaciones. Veré si antes de que acaben puedo subir otro capítulo más. Me dicen que onda con este, lo revisé varias veces y creo que está bien, pero ustedes son los que deciden, me dicen si quieren que les cambie algo."

"PD: Este episodio se centra totalmente en el pasado, sé que algunos quieren del presente, pero aún no. Y...pasado mañana es navidad así que...¡Felíz Navidad!"

* * *

 _Pasado_

 _En el espacio se encontraba una nave nodriza junto a varias perteneciente a una armada. Dentro de la nave, en una enorme sala, había una conferencia. Se encontraba el alíen que había contratado al cazarrecompensas junto a otros de alto rango._

 _ **¿?:**_ _Es increíble como algo que sería simple, ha llevado al extremo de convocarlos. -Mantenía la calma, pero se notaba la ira que llevaba dentro._

 _Hizo una seña y salieron de la oscuridad dos guardias con Timer amarrado en el medio. Estaba golpeado, con hematomas y rasguños por todos lados. Había sido agarrado poco después de apenas salir con vida del enfrentamiento._

 _Los guardias lo llevaron justo al lado del líder._

 _ **Comandante 1:**_ _Ese es Timer, el mejor cazarrecompensas de la galaxia ¿Qué ha hecho para terminar así?_

 _ **¿?:**_ _-Bajó su puño con fuerza y golpeó una mesa que tenía al lado- No es lo que ha hecho, más bien lo que no. Le ofrecí muchas taedenitas, luego de fallarme la primera vez, extendí mi generosa mano y le contraté al farsante de Ingann ¿Saben qué hizo?... Volvió a fallar._

 _ **Comandante 2:**_ _Sabemos de su búsqueda del dispositivo misterioso ¿quién es el peligroso portador?_

 _El líder colocó ambas manos tras su espalda y comenzó a caminar un poco mientras miraba pensativo al suelo._

 _ **¿?:**_ _-Hizo unos segundos de silencio antes de responder- ¡Un miserable niño humano!… -Volteó, con fuerza, la mesa. La mandó lejos._

 _Todos comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí, estaban sorprendidos. El líder aún estaba con las manos hacia atrás, se veía incómodo ._

 _ **Comandante 3:**_ _No es posible ¿está seguro? -Dijo con atrevimiento._

 _El líder lo miró con rabia y luego chasqueó los dedos. Rápidamente dos guardias más salieron y lo buscaron, lo golpearon y se lo llevaron a la oscuridad. Allí se escuchó un arma cargarse y activarse._

 _ **¿?:**_ _¡Soy su líder, líder de la armada más poderosa de la galaxia! ¡Soy el emperador Milleous! ¡¿Alguién más duda?!_

 _Todos hicieron silencio_

 _ **Emperador Milleous:**_ _-Risa burlona- Eso pensé… me encanta su sumisión y obediencia. -Comenzó a caminar de nuevo._

 _ **¿?:**_ _Si me permite…._

 _En ese momento todos dirigieron la mirada a quien había hablado, les sorprendía que después de todo alguien tuviera las agallas de hablar. Para sorpresa de todo, había sido el menos indicado de hablar en el momento, había sido Timer._

 _El emperador Milleous se acercó a uno de sus guardias y le quitó un arma, la cargó y se dirigió frente a Timer, la colocó en su frente y no dudó en activarla. Justo y a tiempo, el cazarrecompensas logró alejarla con su cola arrebatándosela de la mano al emperador._

 _El emperador miró el arma en el suelo. Sin decir nada puso una cara de ira y lo miró a los ojos, lo agarró por el cuello y levantó del suelo, sin aparente, dificultad._

 _ **Emperador Milleous:**_ _¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -Dijo con gran furia._

 _ **Timer:**_ _Aún...puedo...hacerlo...solo...deme…una….¡última oportunidad! -Apenas respiraba._

 _El emperador no decía una palabra, pero lo pensaba un segundo._

 _ **Emperador Milleous**_ _: ¿Una oportunidad?... -comenzó a reírse entre dientes- ¿Te atreves a pedir una oportunidad?..._

 _ **Timer:**_ _Sí….me...suelta….le explico._

 _No quería liberarlo, pero estaba intrigado en lo que diría. Lo soltó y Timer cayó al suelo, se sobaba el cuello. Ahí mismo los guardias se iban a acercar, pero el emperador les hizo una seña de que se detengan._

 _ **Timer:**_ _Cof cof… señor, es una operación delicada, recuerde que si el chico muere, el dispositivo lo hará con él. Están unidos. Ir con su armada aumentará mucho las posibilidades de fallar en su objetivo, no pierde nada dejándome intentarlo. Le aseguro que no le volveré a decepcionar… -Dijo aún en el suelo, sobándose el cuello._

 _ **Emperador Milleous**_ _: Por supuesto que no vas a fallarme una tercera vez, porque si lo haces no importa qué tan astuto y escurridizo seas, te atraparé como la basura que eres y te aniquilaré. Y no me importa el riesgo, de complicarse, lo tomaré…._

 _Timer no dijo nada, sólo seguía en el suelo tratando en seco._

 _ **Emperador Milleous:**_ _¡Ve! ¡Largo! Tráeme al muchacho sin ningún rasguño._

 _Timer se levantó del suelo y corrió. Todos aún lo miraban mientras guardaban silencio. Se fue alejando._

* * *

 _Timer se encontraba en su nave de caza. Estaba herido y adolorido, pero no había tiempo para ello, estaba contra el reloj. Lamentaba profundamente haber aceptado el trato la primera vez, aunque de todas formas, lo habría matado de negarse. Era difícil tener a los más exigentes al lado._

 _No más cautela, observación, ni sigilo, ahora deberá ser agresivo y rápido, su vida depende de ello._

 _Dirigió, rápidamente, la nave hacia la Tierra. Debe dar la caza cuanto antes._

* * *

 _En Bellwood, Ben y Argit se encontraban robando en una tienda de comida. Ben estaba transformado en un Tetramand, mientras Argit apuntaba a los empleados con un arma de juguete._

 _Ben no estaba feliz ni orgulloso de hacer eso, pero la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre. Argit, luego de súplicas y manipulación, logró convencerlo a hacer lo que quería._

 _Ben como Tetramand, agarró con un par de sus brazos un estante y con el par restante, una vitrina. Ambos salieron de la tienda y ahí mismo llegaron los oficiales y estaban bien armados. Ben se impulsó hacia el techo de un edificio y comenzó a correr, pero se había olvidado de algo…._

 _ **Argit:**_ _¡Benny!_

 _Ben se detuvo y miró, Argit no podía saltar hacia allá, estaba corriendo con dos bolsas llenas de comida mientras era perseguido hasta que llegó a una pared, no tenía escapatoria. Los policías no tenían idea de que era él, pero lo tenían acorralado._

 _Argit estaba asustado, con la espalda pegada a la pared y temblaba. En un intento de desesperación, sacó el arma de juguete con la que había ido a la tienda, apuntó y le disparó a un policía. Lo que hizo fue mojarle la cara, era de agua._

 _Los policías se miraron a la cara y Argit los miró con una risa nerviosa._

 _ **Argit:**_ _Ay oficiales, je je… no se enojen, es un día muy caliente y…. ¡BEEENN!_

 _Ben/Tetramand suspiró, no tenía las agallas de dejarlo allí, a pesar de que una parte de él quería que se alejara._

 _Argit seguía temblando, mientras uno de los policías, precisamente el que él mojó, se acercó con unas esposas. Iba a ser atrapado, justo cuando uno de los fuertes brazos rojos de Ben lo sostuvo por su ropa y lo jaló. Lo colocó en su espalda y rápidamente huyó por el techo de los edificios del lugar._

* * *

 _En la guarida, Ben dejó el estante y la vitrina en el suelo, Argit se bajó de su espalda y en ese momento se destransformó._

 _ **Argit:**_ _-Agarrándose el pecho- Eso estuvo cerca, uufff, si no te conociera, diría que estabas pensando en dejarme allá._

 _Ben no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y se rascó el cuello._

 _No quiso decir nada al respeto, en silencio fue y se dirigió a la vitrina a tomar una de las comidas que había traído, cuando Argit se interpuso en el medio._

 _ **Argit**_ _: ¡Oh, oh! Un momentito mi amiguito humano. -Se señaló así mismo- Soy el líder de la banda, así que debo ser el primero en comer y luego….comen los demás._

 _Ben estaba asombrado, miró a su alrededor y abrió los brazos._

 _ **Ben:**_ _¡¿Qué banda?! ¡Agh! Vamos Argit, no bromees, tengo hambre. Son casi cuatro días sin comer nada. Siempre había aparecido, pero no en estos días._

 _ **Argit:**_ _Nop -Dijo agarrándolo por la cabeza, impidiendo que avance hacia delante._

 _Ben y Argit eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, pero mientras Ben era humano, era menos fuerte que él, por lo menos en el momento. No importa que tanto trataba de soltarse, Argit lo mantuvo en el mismo lugar._

 _ **Ben:**_ _¡Argit! Fui quien más trajo, además, hay suficiente para los dos ¡No me hagas esto!_

 _ **Argit:**_ _Nopiti, nopiti… ¡JA! Que divertido, vamos Benji, vete allá como el humanito bueno que eres y espera a que decida que puedes comer._

 _Argit lo empujó y Ben rodó en el suelo haciéndose un rasguño en los codos. Se levantó lentamente y estaba muy enojado, sabía que no podía pelear así, tomó la decisión de cambiar de forma, pero Argit se dio cuenta a tiempo y le disparó una púa. Ben cayó inconsciente en el suelo._

* * *

 _Habían pasado casi 45 minutos. Ben recuperaba la consciencia lentamente. Ya había sido afectado por las púas de Argit antes y no duraba tanto el efecto del tóxico, pero esta vez estaba hambriento y débil, eso había alargado el proceso. Poco a poco se levantó, sobándose la cabeza cuando notó lo sucedido….Argit ya no estaba y la comida tampoco._

 _ **Ben:**_ _¡No puede ser! ¡Arrrgiiit!_

 _Ben corrió a todos lados y no había ningún rastro ni señal de él, se veía que se había ido tras dejarlo inconsciente. Era increíble, primero, lo ayudaba a buscar la comida, poniéndose en riesgo él, gastando sus pocas energías y haciendo un gran esfuerzo contra su voluntad, aún estaba bastante afectado por todo lo que le ha pasado. Segundo, lo había dejado quedarse en su guarida junto a él. Así es como le pagaba._

 _ **Ben:**_ _¡No puede ser! -Pateó una basura del suelo y se sentó llorando._

 _Estaba acurrucado, hecho una bola, lloraba fuerte, la frustración lo invadía, no sabía qué hacer. Se supone que un niño de su edad debe estar con su familia, siendo protegido y cuidado por todos, no en un callejón, durmiendo entre cajas y una que otra basura encontrada, teniendo hambre y estando solo, y luchando por vivir._

 _ **¿?:**_ _Debes escoger mejor en quien confías._

 _Ben se levantó y miró a su alrededor. De entre un rincón salió quien menos esperaba, era el magistrado._

 _ **Ben:**_ _Us..su...usted ¿cómo me encontró? He estado evitándolos._

 _El magistrado se acercó lentamente._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _¿En serio? -sacó de uno de sus bolsillo un papel._

 _Le mostró el papel desde la distancia. Eran reportes de una rata humanoide acompañada de diferentes seres._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _No fue difícil encontrarte, hay varios reportes de ustedes haciendo fechorías. A penas van casi dos semanas desde el incidente y ya son famosos entre las autoridades locales._

 _ **Ben:**_ _No, no… no es mi culpa, he tenido necesidades que cubrir. -No sabía qué responder._

 _El magistrado lo miraba mientras hablaba, lo había seguido desde que se recuperó, aún es un caso importante y ya habían localizado al creador del dispositivo, sin contar que el pequeño era buscado por haber liberado a los reclusos de la prisión._

 _ **Ben:**_ _Por favor… no quiero más problemas, tengo muchos._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Se muy bien que los tienes y justo soy el encargado de hacer que la ley se cumpla, sin embargo, debo agradecerte que hayas salvado mi vida. -Se agachó y colocó una rodilla en el suelo._

 _Ben no dijo nada, sólo respiraba algo agitado mientras miraba con intriga al magistrado. Este se levantó del suelo y le extendió la mano al niño._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Antes que nada, toma…._

 _Ben extendió ambas manos para agarrar lo que le pasaba, al recibirlo lo vio y no pensó que sentiría tanta alegría jamás. Era comida. Sin decir nada, comenzó a comerla con rapidez._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Cuidado, podrías ahogarte._

 _Ben no hizo caso a lo que dijo y siguió comiendo rápido. Mientras él acaba la comida, el magistrado se acercó lentamente, Ben se sorprendió un poco y quería alejarse, pero estaba tan enfocado en el trozo de comida que no hizo nada. El magistrado estuvo justo al frente del chico y sin decir nada, comenzó a limpiar los rasguños que Ben se había hecho en los codos y lo bendó._

 _No duró mucho para acabar lo que el magistrado le trajo. Luego de comer, suspiró de satisfacción._

 _ **Ben:**_ _Gra….. -Fue interrumpido._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _¡Estás por mal camino! Si no se te pone un alto, junto con el dispositivo, serás una gran amenaza, y no quiero ser responsable de eso._

 _Ben comenzó a retroceder un poco, estaba chocado, no sabía qué responder a eso. Había hecho cosas malas y estaba consciente de ello, pero tampoco había tenido muchas opciones, para un niño como él era difícil todo._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Debo pedirte que vengas conmigo, déjame ayudarte. No huyas más, vamos a resolver todo esto, no puedo devolverte a tu familia, pero puedo ayudar a que crezcas lo más normal posible, comienza a pagando por tus actos._

 _Ben no decía nada, pero las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos, se derramaban y corrían por sus mejillas._

 _El magistrado iba a ponerle las esposas y Ben seguía quieto, sin moverse, no sabía qué hacer, casi estaba convencido de hacer lo que el magistrado le decía._

 _Justo cuando se las iba a poner, el dispositivo comenzó a hacer el pitido ya conocido y de pronto, un disparo dio en las esposas mandándolas lejos. Tanto Ben como el magistrado miraron y vieron a Timer apuntándoles._

 _ **Ben:**_ _Tú…._

 _ **Timer:**_ _Difiero mucho de las autoridades, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con algo…. No huyas más y ven conmigo._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Timer…. escapaste de nuestras manos cuando estabas con Ingann, pero veo que no la has pasado bien, estás muy herido._

 _ **Timer:**_ _Deme al humano y nadie más saldrá herido. -Dijo ignorando el comentario del magistrado._

 _El magistrado se interpuso entre Timer y el niño._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _¡¿Para quién trabajas?! Este dispositivo no puede caer en las manos equivocadas, es peligroso ¿Sabes lo qué haces?_

 _Timer no dijo nada, seguía apuntándoles. Lo que decía era cierto, pero él era un cazarrecompensas, no le importaba que harían con él, solo sabía que ahora mismo su vida dependía de ello._

 _ **Timer:**_ _Muy agresivo, magistrado. Demasiado, siendo que anda solo, dejó sus cadetes en la central. No sé si es, al retarme, valiente o tonto._

 _Ben estaba escuchando todo, sabía lo peligroso que era. De tan solo verlo, revivía lo sucedido. El ánimo del cazarrecompensas era malo, algo había pasado, esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo, tenía que detenerlo._

 _Ben tomó el dispositivo y por el buscador, buscaba al Tetramand. Ya lo había usado hoy, pero sentía que era el indicado. Luego de tenerlo, presionó la plataforma hacia abajo, pero no se transformó._

 _El dispositivo seguía haciendo el pitido y hacia uno de rechazo al Ben presionar para convertirse._

 _ **Ben:**_ _¿Ahora que quieres? Vamos, necesito hacer algo -Le susurró al dispositivo._

 _El dispositivo dejó de hacer el pitido y hacía que el buscador se moviera solo, sin Ben ponerle la mano. Los diferentes alíens se veían allí hasta que se detuvo en uno específico y la luz se puso verde. El chico lo miró con intriga, no había seleccionado a ese alíen antes. No dudó más y se transformó._

 _El nuevo alíen era una especie de piedra oscura, con otras piedras brillantes color rosa en su cuerpo. Era alto y con un cuerpo esbelto. Ben no lo sabía, pero se había transformado en un Crystalsapien._

 _Timer estaba impresionado, pero no lo demostraba. No se había enfrentado a un Crystalsapien antes, pero conocía algo de ellos._

 _El magistrado iba a escoger un arma, pero Timer le saltó rápidamente encima, lanzándolo al suelo a una distancia._

 _ **Ben/Crystalsapien:**_ _¿Qué se supone que haré con esto?_

 _ **Timer:**_ _Me limita el que no pueda lastimarte. Vamos cachorro humano, se sumiso y entrégate, no lo hagas más difícil para los dos._

 _ **Ben/Crystalsapien:**_ _¡Mataste a mi familia! ¡Heriste a todos! ¿¡Cómo quieres que me rinda ante ti!? -Quería llorar, pero esta especie no derramaba lágrimas._

 _Comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Timer lo golpeaba, pero no estaba seguro de hacerle mucho daño, mientras Ben solo podía limitarse a golpear también, no sabía qué más hacer._

 _De un momento a otro, Timer, con su cola, logró hacer que Ben se tropezara. Una vez en el suelo, le apuntó y disparó. Ben se tapó con los brazos esperando el impacto, no sabía qué le causaría el arma._

 _Pasaron dos segundos y Ben se movía normal, no recibió ningún daño, sino que absorbió la energía. Sus cristales rosa habían cambiado de color y ahora presentaba diferentes colores radiantes._

 _Ben no comentó nada, sólo se miraba. De un momento a otro dirigió su mirada al cazarrecompensas._

 _Timer se sorprendió, sabía lo que iba a pasar luego, soltó el arma e iba a correr, pero Ben le devolvió el disparo. No era un arma letal, pero era un incapacitador neuronal. Las acciones motrices habían quedado anuladas, por lo menos en un buen rato. Timer estaba paralizado._

 _Timer estaba consciente, pero sin la mínima capacidad de moverse. Ben se acercó a él con furia, iba a seguir golpeándolo cuando el magistrado lo detuvo. No le dijo nada, pero lo miró a los ojos, era como si le dijera que se calmara. Ben miró a Timer y suspiró, rápidamente golpeó, con furia, al suelo justo al lado de su cara y se destransformó. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. El magistrado le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y fue a apresar al cazarrecompensas._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Timer está débil y herido, no había visto a un cazarrecompensas actuar así, él siempre ha sabido atacar en momentos justos. Debió estar desesperado. -Dijo poniéndole las esposas y levantándolo en su espalda para llevárselo- Sígueme, nos vamos a la central._

 _El magistrado comenzó a caminar, pero Ben no. Luego de unos pocos pasos, lo notó y se detuvo. Giró hacia el chico._

 _ **Ben:**_ _No quiero ir a prisión… -Dijo secándose las lágrimas y tomando una postura de vergüenza._

 _El magistrado miró al chico y luego a Timer, a quien cargaba, por un momento._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _-Suspiro- Muy bien, volveré pronto. Supongo que con las manos ocupadas no puedo obligarte. Recuerda lo que te dije, no te metas en más problemas. Debo averiguar quién es el que ha dejado a Timer así. -Dijo para seguir caminando._

 _Ben no le respondió nada, sólo se quedó mirándolo marcharse hasta que nuevamente se detuvo y volteó una última vez._

 _ **Magistrado Gilhil:**_ _Tómalo como una oportunidad, aprovéchala. -Volvió a su camino y se marchó._

 _Ben quedó solo, pero muy pensativo. Luego, siguió su rumbo._


End file.
